Regalo de cumpleaños
by Kenat-san
Summary: Se sitúa después del ultimo episodio de Maria holic alive , específicamente después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanako, al parecer Mariya le tiene otro regalo a nuestra querida pervertida Kanako ¡6 cap subido! Con un toque limme/lemmon para los que lo querian.
1. ¿Apuestas?

Konichiwa :D cuanto tiempo ya paso, desde que escribí mi primera historia D: así que esta apenas en la segunda que subo ._. Así que por favor sean amables con los tomatazos si no les gusto xD también perdonen mi faltas de ortografía ;o; ( no soy muy buena, que se le va a hacer xD)

Bueno esta historia se sitúa despues del ultimo episodio de Maria holic alive *-* el cumpleaños de Kanako (:

Espero les guste :D sin mas que decir los dejo leer en paz.

Maria + Holic no me pertenece D: si lo fuese mariya ya se hubiera casado conmigo(?) :3

* * *

><p>Terminada la fiesta de cumpleaños, Kanako estaba tan feliz, por que las personas que más quería lo celebraron con ella,<p>

Se la paso tan bien con sus amigas y ella que había estado todo el tiempo por este día, termino olvidándolo.

-Hemos terminado de limpiar la iglesia- dijo Kiri interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la azabache

-Ya nos vamos Kanako-chan - se despidió Sachi alegre

-Emm ¿que acaso no vienes Kanako-san? pregunto Yuzuru.

-Umm -negó con la cabeza- no se preocupen por mi, voy a quedarme solo un rato mas, gracias por todo chicas.- contesto la azabache

-Esta bien, hasta mañana Kanako-san- se despidieron las tres chicas en coro, saliendo de la iglesia.

La peli azul observo a su alrededor, viendo aquella iglesia con melancolía y felicidad...

"Querida Madre que estas en el cielo, gracias por hacer este un gran día..." pensó alegre

-¿Te ha gustado? pregunto alguien de repente

-Hmmm -volteo y veo la figura de Mariya saliendo de la oscuridad

-Waaa ¿que haces aquí? pensé que todos ya se habían ido de vuelta a casa... -dijo Kanako

-No me podía ir sin antes darte otro regalo...

-¿Regalo? - y recordó el sencillo beso de mejilla que el rubio le había dado lo que la hizo tener enseguida la cara mas roja que un tomate, un cosquilleo le envolvió el estomago. - n-no no lo q-quiero!

-¿Segura? pero yo vi que te gusto... -le dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-¡C-claro que n-no! -negó la peli azul con nerviosismo.

-Pero vi como te sonrojaste- le susurro al odio.

-P-pues es que cualquiera lo haría si hicieses eso.

-¿Así? -dijo Mariya dejando a un lado a Kanako.- pues yo no lo haría, sonrojarse es para humanos débiles y tontos.

-Yo no lo haría ña ña ña ña- dijo en tono burlón- no soy un humano débil ñaña ñaña, haaa tonterías te apuesto a que tu también te sonrojarías si alguien te hiciese eso...

- No, solo los débiles como tu se sonrojan -negó con seguridad.- ¿quieres comprobarlo? pues hagamos una apuesta. Si me das un beso en la mejilla y me sonrojo, seré tu sirvienta todo una semana, sin torturarte; pero si yo gano tu serás la mía - le dijo Mariya acercándose a la cara de la peli azul, viéndola con una cara desafiante- Ese es mi regalo...

- ¿Que clase de regalo es ese? - contesto Kanako molesta.

-¿Aceptas?

Kanako se quedo viéndole fijamente, estaba harta de como Mariya la trataba y por una vez en la vida, quería sentirse libre de ese demonio.

"Una semana libre, una semana sin la tortura de ese estúpido chico..." pensó feliz pero ella sabia las consecuencias si perdía -"no" - se negó a si misma- "el no es un robot, es un humano lo quiera o no, el tiene emociones aunque lo niegue; luego recordó su pequeño problema hacia los hombres..."

"Bueno solo será un poco de urticaria, supongo que no me pasara nada malo..."-pensó para si mismo

-B-bien- acepto dudosa

-¡Ok!, entonces Kanako-san, pon tus labios aquí - dijo Mariya de manera juguetona, señalando con su dedo, un lugar de su mejilla-

La peli azul trago saliva y asintió nerviosa.

-"Bien, tranquila solo es un beso de mejilla" - se dijo a si misma para calmarse.

Acerco su rostro lentamente al del travesti, podía escuchar sus respiraciones, y estando apunto de tocar su mejilla con sus labios...

El rostro de Mariya se volteo rápidamente, quedando los labios de Kanako sobre los de el, en pocas palabras besándolo en la boca.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo como Mariya la besaba con pasion. Segundos después se separaron.

Kanako estaba estupefacta, totalmente en shock. Primero por haber sido besada de tal forma por Mariya, segunda por haberse dejado besar sin hacer nada el respecto ¿que le había pasado? lo único que podía hacer era mirar la cara de el chico, tenia una cara avergonzada, incluso se podía notar el sonrojo que se asomaba por sus lindas mejillas...

-Sonrojo... susurro Kanako

-¿Eh?

-¡T-Te sonrojaste! -Señalo la chica- ¡Ósea que perdiste! - grito alegre.

-Ahh- y el travesti se toco la cara, sintiendo ese calor en sus mejillas: si, era sonrojo

-HAHAHAHAHA perdiste! HAHAHAHAH asegúrate de hacer todos mis deberes "sirvienta" -celebraba Kanako

-Mph - y de repente apareció una risa malvada en la cara del rubio - pero que dices cerda, yo no he perdido; la apuesta era que si me dabas un beso en la mejilla y me sonrojaba tú ganabas, pero tú me has besado en la boca así que no cuenta haaaaaaaa.

-¿Pero que coño dices? ¡Eso es trampa! - lo miro furiosa.

-No es trampa, solo es cuestión de como se interpretan las cosas. - dijo orgullosamente el chico

-D-demonios.- maldijo Kanako

-Así que asegúrate de llamarme "Amo" desde mañana.- alego el rubio.

-¡Maldición!- " nota mental: nunca hacer una apuesta con el, solo basta ver como le va a Shizu-chan.- se dijo a si misma la peli azul, recordando a la pobre hermana gemela del chico, que tenia que sufrir eternamente con el.

-¿No deberías estar quejándote de otras cosas? - señalo el chico

-¿Otras cosas? - y de repente sintió esa familiar sensación de picazón...

-¡URTICARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>Y así es como Kanako termino de celebrar su cumpleaños xD waa me termine de ver el ultimo episodio de Maria holic alive y no pude evitar escribir esto hoy *-*, todo es culpa de aquel "inocente" beso que Mariya le dio en la mejilla a Kanako :3 "su regalo de cumpleaños" :D<p>

awwwwwwwww no pude evitar gritar d la emoción xD hhahaha :3

Esta historia se puede quedar como one-shot o si ustedes lo desean volverla una historia larga y contarles como le fue a Kanako en su semana de sirvienta xD pero bueno depende de sus reviews :3 asi que Reviews por favor :D ya que de ustedes depende que siga esta historia

También se aceptan criticas constructivas :D

Bueno, eso es todo :D ¡sayonara!


	2. Una idiota como sirvienta

Hola :D de nuevo xD Ya que eh vuelto a fanfiction(?) he visto los reviews y pense...¿Por que no? Asi que, aqui me ven con una continuacion de esta cosa loca que escribi :'3 es algo corta(? bueno para mi lo es xD pero como es algo para demostrar que aun vivo pues.. creo que esta bien(?) aparte de que hoy subi otra historia c: se llama "Mi novio Mariya." Espero se animen a leer esa locura xD jaja.

Bueno ya, los dejo leer.

" " - Pensamientos

- - Dialogos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Por desgracia nada de Maria + Holic me pertenece D: si fuera asi ya hubiera hecho a Mariya mi sirviente(?

* * *

><p>"Los pájaros cantaban felices, el sol se asomaba por la ventana, indicando que hoy seria un grandioso día... "<p>

"Todo parecía estar en paz cuando..."

-Buenos días amo Mariya… - dijo con desgano la peli azul.

-No me gusta ese tono de voz, repítelo pero esta vez más alto y con mas emoción - reclamo el rubio.

-¡BUENOS DIAS AMO MARIYA!- grito la chica con enojo.

-Bueno, eso estuvo… terriblemente mal, pero ¿Que podría esperar de una sirvienta de tu nivel mas bajo y corriente? Espero que mejores.-

-Eres una sirvienta corriente ñañañaña - se quejo Kanako con tono burlón.

-¿Que dijiste perra?- dijo el travesti enfadado.

-Nada, nada.- contesto rápidamente, temiendo por su vida.-

-Más te vale sirvienta estúpida.-

-Mmm, yo te diré quien es el estúpido aquí...- se quejo la azabache por lo bajo.

"Mariya le lanzo una mirada asesina, quedando totalmente aterrorizada."

-¿Y bien ya tienes listo mi uniforme?-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? -cuestiono Kanako.

- Uniforme. Eso que llevas puesto, por que… ¿Si sabes lo que es un uniforme verdad idiota?-

-¡Por supuesto que se lo que es! Pero ese no es el caso; nadie menciono nada de que tenia que alistar tu ropa para hoy! - soltó molesta la chica.

-Pues obviamente tienes que hacerlo, y plancharla, si no como piensas ponérmela...-

-¿Y-yo tengo que v-vestirte? Estarás de broma. ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Eres un chico! - interrumpo la peli azul totalmente avergonzada de solo pensarlo.

-Haz aceptado ser mi sirvienta, y eso significa que tendrás que hacer todas las cosas que haría mi sirvienta Matsurika, incluyendo otras cosas que yo quiera que hagas.- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono que podría ser describido como pervertido.

"Por alguna razón, eso ultimo me da muy mala espina.- penso Kanako"

- Haa. - Suspiro resignada Kanako.- Todo por aceptar esa estúpida apuesta. -recordó molesta, mientras el beso que le había dado al rubio paso por su mente; lo cual hizo que se sonrojara enseguida-" es cierto... y-yo lo bese"- e inconscientemente se toco los labios.

-Además no estas vestida como una sirvienta- dijo Mariya, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-¿Vestirme asi?- "¿Podría ser que Mariya tiene un fetiche con los trajes? Bueno solo basta ver los cosplays que guarda...- y recordó los sexis trajes que el travesti usaba, lo cual hizo que…"

-Slaaaash.- la sangre salía de su nariz a chorros.

"¿Pero en que estará pensando esta idiota?" Se cuestiono Mariya.

-Mhpf, como sea… Matsurika me preparo un traje para hoy, así que estas de suerte; sin embargo mañana no te salvaras - dijo sonriente el travesti.- solo por hoy, yo mismo me cambiare.- y entro en su "casa" secreta dejando a Kanako sola.

-"Aun no me explico, como es que esa casa puede caber en este cuarto, mmm lo bueno es que se ha ido, aun que sea solo por ahora."

"¿Que debería hacer? ¿Debería huir ahora que puedo?"

"Podría hacer una maleta solo llevando las cosas importantes, saldría corriendo rápidamente, diciéndole a "dios" que tengo una asunto familiar que resolver y debo salir urgentemente del país; le doy un "sacrificio" a cambio de un poco de dinero, luego con eso me compro unos boletos hacia china, le diré a mi familia que iré a renovar mi vida.

Entonces cuando este en china, buscare un trabajo como oficinista en una gran empresa, mi jefa será un bella chica rubia con piernas torneadas y una figura espectacular, nos veremos y de inmediato nos enamoraremos, después de un tiempo me confesara su amor, nos haremos novias y entonces saldremos de viaje hacia parís, y cuando vayamos a la Torre Iffel, me besara y me pedirá matrimonio en medio de la noche llena de bellos fuegos artificiales que dirán "¿Te quieres casar conmigo Kanako-san?" Luego de eso tendremos una gran boda y luego de eso vendrá nuestra luna de miel; entonces e-ella... y y-yo h-haremos e-eso y… y… "

-Slaaaassssh! - la sangra de su nariz salía nuevamente en chorros.

-Así que lo que pretendes es enamorarte de alguna bella chica y que te proponga matrimonio en medio de una noche frente a la torre iffel, en medio de un mensaje con fuegos artificiales...- dijo Mariya algo desanimada.

-Waaaaaaa. - la peli azul volteo hacia el, y se seco rápidamente la nariz- ¿Escuchaste? ¡Oh no! ¡Lo dije en voz alta!. -dijo avergonzada.- " ¿Tan pronto ha vuelto? ¡No ¡T-T ¡Mi plan esta arruinado!".-

-Yo podría hacer eso... si tan solo fuese una chica…- susurro tan bajo para que Kanako no lo escuchara. -

-¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste? no te escuche.-

-No, nada- contesto- ¿Y bien? Aun no te veo vestida como sirvienta.- dijo con cara molesta.

-¿Sigues con eso? ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

-Y aparte esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu amo, deberías hablarme tan dulcemente como una esposa recibiendo a su querido marido.-

-M-me niego rotundamente!-

-Pero pensé que Kanako-san me quería- dijo Mariya fingiendo su voz de niña.-

-¡Por supuesto! d-digo no… ¡No voy a caer en ese juego! -

-Kanako-san eres tan cruel! -lloriqueo- Si yo fuese la sirvienta de Kanako-san, la trataría de la mejor manera; le pondría sus mejores ropas, incluso me aseguraría de quitarle las prendas personalmente -y en eso iba desabotonando dos botones de la blusa de la chica.- eso me gustaría que hiciera Kanako-san conmigo, que me tratare de una forma mas dulce y generosa.

Así que ¿Harás eso por mi Kanako-san? -dijo con un tono sensual.

-Slaash - y de nuevo la nariz de ella sangro- ¡S-si!

-¿Me lo prometes? -pregunto de una manera "tierna".

- ¡P-por supuesto! - contesto Kanako totalmente perdida en aquella ilusión.

- Mas te vale perra, o si no te violare violentamente- dijo Mariya con su tono normal de voz, tirando a Kanako en la cama-

-Auch.- se quejo regresando a la normalidad

-Hoy me voy a quedar en mi casa, espero que mañana que vuelvan te hayas vuelto una sirvienta.- y azoto la puerta tras de el, escuchando el típico grito de Kanako sobre su urticaria-

"Mas le vale, aprender a vivir con eso..."-Penso Mariya.

* * *

><p>Bueno -3- la proxima vez hare algo mas largo ( I PROMISE YOU(?)) ya tengo mas o menos la idea del 3 cap, pero claro, eso solo lo podran leer si ustedes me dejan algun reviewsito(?) :'3 ¿Es mucho pedir? jajaja es que me encantan sus opiniones :DD me animan a escribir, asi que ya saben como comprarme(? xD jajaja en fin :'3<p>

Felices fiestas

Los quiere

Kenat (:


	3. ¡El inicio de un segundo gran día!

Buenas :D

Estoy de vuelta :3 realmente...realmente no creí que alguien se pondría a leer esto e.e (no es que estaba pensando abandonarlo de nuevo cof cof)

Pero vi que tuvo respuesta xD así que bueno dije escribiré algo a ver que sale xD

en fin no añadiré nada mas aquí, hasta el final...

Mientras tanto disfruten de la lectura (: Recuerden:

" " Pensamientos

- Dialogos

y ...y si se confunden me dicen xD jajaja

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: MARIA + HOLIC NO ME PERTENECE, SI FUERA ASI, HUBIERA HECHO QUE EN EL ANIME, KANAKO ACEPTARA SU AMOR INSANO HACIA MARIYA(? XD

* * *

><p>Paso un hora para que Kanako dejara de rascarse por la urticaria.<p>

-¡Se ha ido! ¡Hora de escapar! -Dijo la peliazul mientras sacaba todas las cosas que consideraba "importantes" y las ponía en su maleta-

-¿A donde crees que vas cerda?- y lo escucho... "la voz del ayudante de Satan" como diría ella.-

-M-matsurika-san T.T y-yo solo guardaba algunas cosas...- "mierda, mierda ¿Porque tuvo que llegar ahora?"-pensó Kanako-

-Si pretendes huir, no creo que te sirva de mucho una maleta con una colección de mangas Yuri...-

-¿Huir? Asdf ¡N-no! ¡Solo los guardaba!-

-Lo que digas-

-Umm Mariya-san no esta por aquí hoy, así que...¿Que haces aquí Matsurika-san?-

-Ah si... Mariya-sama me pidió que viniera a entrenarte...

-¿Eh?

* * *

><p>-Diiingg diiing- sonó la alarma de su despertador.<p>

-Haaaaa - "Me levante y me di cuenta que Mariya seguía durmiendo en su cama, recordé que había puesto mi alarma temprano por que debía despertarme a esta hora para preparar todo este cuento de sirvienta...

Aliste la ropa de mi "amo", hice el desayuno e incluso me vestí con este atuendo de "sirvienta" que Matsurika me había dado, tenia una falda demasiado corta para mi gusto ¿Quien demonios había elegido esto? ¿Matsurika o Mariya?"

"Me acerque a Mariya para esperar a que despertara (Matsurika dijo que tendría que hacer todo esto, ese entrenamiento que me dio nunca lo voy a superar, aun me siento humillada al respecto), mire su rostro sonriente mientras dormía.

Era... ¿Precioso? ¿Como es que el dueño de este rostro puede ser un sádico? Seguro estará soñando en nuevas formas de torturarme, estúpido travesti."

"Querida madre en el cielo, por razones del destino, esta semana tu hija tendrá que ser la sirvienta de Satan."

-Haa que agradable es dormir, buenos días sirvienta estúpida .- su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica

-Buenos días a-amo mariya…- dijo la azabache mientras inclinando su cabeza, jalaba su falda para hacerle mas larga- "ugggh aun no me acostumbro a esto"

-Mmm ¿Pasa algo? ¡Oh!- y noto el atuendo- Kanako ¿Podrías darte una vuelta?

-¿Eh? -

-Solo hazlo.

-Haa ok, ok- y lo hizo, lo volteo a ver y la mirada que tenia el...se veía lujuriosa o tal vez Kanako solo estaba imaginándose cosas, lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que Kanako nunca olvidara...-

-Te ves muy linda... - pronuncio el-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Bueno es obvio que el traje lo hace todo, un traje caro solo puede lucir bien aun cuando sea en una cerda como tu.-

-¡Bakaa!-

-Y bien ¿Que voy a desayunar? -Simplemente la ignoro y le pregunto como para regañarle.-

-Jajaja no creas que soy tonta, desgraciado travesti, ¡Esta vez no voy a dejarme regañar tan fácilmente! ¡Aquí esta tu desayuno! -y le dio una bandeja en donde había jugo de naranja, y unos hot cakes hechos por ella.-

-Así que ¿Mi genio pastelero hizo esto?-

-¿Puedes dejar de torturarme con ese estúpido sueño? ¡Solo cómelos y ya! TwT.-

-Jajajaja- "¡Maldito! T_T ¡Lo sabia debí haberle puesto veneno a la comida!"-

-Esta bien lo comeré, aaah -dijo el chico mientras abría la boca-

-¿Haaa? ¿Que haces? Si sabes que para comer necesitas agarrar el tenedor con comida y ponerlo en tu boca ¿no?-

-¬¬ si lo se idiota, te estoy indicando que me des de comer en la boca.-

-¿A-alimentarte? ¿Y-yo?-

-No, el vecino... ¡Por supuesto que tu baka! ¡Solo hazlo!-

-Mmm- la mano de la chica le temblaba mientras le daba la comida, tenia miedo de hacer algo indebido y que el chico la castigara, pero ¡Por dios! que solo le estaba dando de comer (lo cual le resultaba vergonzoso) así que no pasaría nada, hasta que...-

-¡Aghh! ¡Me manchaste la mano de miel! ¡Límpialo!- exigió el.

-Eh.. eh ¡O-okay! ¡Servilleta, servilleta, servilleta! -grito mientras buscaba desesperada- Ahh cierto... ¡En los bolsillos!- A-aquí, toma.-

-No, así no, lámelo- dijo el chico mientras miraba a otro lado… Avergonzado-

-P-pero-

-Hazlo...-

"¿Era enserio? ¿Tenia que hacer algo así?

Esto me recordó algo que Matsurika-san me menciono..."

-Flash back.-

-Kanako-sama dígame ¿Por que esta siendo sirvienta de ese desgraciado travestí?

-¿Ah? ¿No lo sabes?-

-El solo me informo que quería que te ayudara a ser su sirvienta ideal mas no supe como llego a esta situación, ¿Así que...?-

-Umm- asintió con la cabeza- Bueno todo paso la noche de mi cumpleaños, el me propuso una apuesta y...-miro hacia otro lado avergonzada- p-perdí.-

-¿Que clase de apuesta? -le cuestiono la de ojos ámbar.

-E-eh... -su cara se puso roja al instante.- no puedo mencionarlo.-

-Mmm eso lo dice todo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir Matsurika-san?

-Nada Kanako-sama, solo tenga cuidado con que clase de cosas le pide su nuevo amo...-

-¿Are?-

-Fin flashback.-

"Ughh ¿A esta clases de cosas se refería Matsurika-san?"

-Ummm- trago saliva, y tomo su mano...lamiendo, sintiendo cosquilleos en el estomago... "ughh d-debe ser por la urticaria, debe ser por la urticaria" penso kanako.- y-ya .- y el se quedo viéndola fijamente.

-Eughh que asco, me dejaste mucha baba... ¡límpiala con la servilleta!-

-¡Pude haber hecho desde un principio! - grito irritada

-Pudiste pero no lo hiciste.-

-¡¿Quien demonios te entiende?!

-Cualquiera entendería, ¡Porque nadie quiere las babas de alguien como tu!

-¡Eso no es lo que pensaste cuando me besaste!

-silencio incomodo.-

-silencio incomodo.-

"¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Q-que acabo de decir?! "

-silencio incomodo-

-silencio incomodo-

-Uhm m-mi uniforme... ¿D-donde esta?-

"¡Lo ha ignorado! ¡Lo ha ignorado! Sera mejor que no mencione eso otra ves si quiero seguir con vida…." Pensó la chica desesperada.

-Oh umm si aquí... toma –El chico se le quedo viendo molesto, de nuevo-

-Emm si ya se, al menos levántate.- dijo Kanako captando lo que insinuaba Mariya…

"Era hora de vestirlo, oh dios como una dulce doncella como yo he caído en esto"

"Le quite el camisón con nerviosismo, y pude apreciar su fino abdomen... arggg ¿Que demonios estoy pensando?"

"Se subió la falda y se la abroche, agradecí tanto…tanto que tuviera puesto ya sus bóxers, no hubiera podido ponerle eso ni aunque me amenazará e/e"

"Luego le puse el corsét... "

-Aghh ¡Me rompes las costillas! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!-dijo molesto

-Suena como idea agradable para mi... -susurre en voz baja

"El se puso las "bolas de grasa" falsas y abroche su debido sostén... es tan raro... estoy poniéndole un sostén a un chico... enserio ¿Como caí en esto?"-

"Le puse la blusa larga y la fui abotonando, y si... lo admito admire el torso desnudo de Mariya de nuevo, la única vez que lo había visto fue esa tarde en el vestidor del club de arquería en la que mi vida cambio...

y ahora que lo observo bien... me pregunto… ¿Desde cuando el bastardo tenia tan buen cuerpo? Es decir…¿Practicar arquería te deja el cuerpo así?¡Oh! Espera un momento… ¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando Kanako!? Creo que esto de madrugar simplemente me hace mal."

"Mejor me apuro a terminar con esto rápido así que le puse su suéter y me puse a hacer su moño..."

"Sentí su respiración... muy cerca de mi…y mire disimuladamente esos mismos labios rosados que me habían puesto en esta situación, ¡Todo es su culpa! Todo es culpa de esos labios rosados y suaves...

-Oii, no te quedes mirando tanto... no puedo dejar que se desperdicie mi belleza en alguien como tu, aun tengo que regar por ahí un poco de mi belleza a esas pobres plebeyas del mundo exterior... arggg ¡Me ahorcas!.

-Gomenasai amo Mariya .-dije molesta y solté su cuello.

.-Argg serás bruta, pero ni modos ¡No puedo quejarme! Prometí que te daría el honor de servir a un ángel como yo, al menos por esta semana-dijo el travesti con su típica voz de niña sufrida-

-Hubiera preferido ir al infierno- susurro molesta

- Bien ¡Es hora de irnos!- el chico la ignoro.-

-Umm si adelántate, tengo que cambiarme esto-

-¿Cambiarte?-

-Umm ¿Si?, no me digas que ¿Me tengo que quedar así?-

-Matsurika lo hace así que tu también...-

-¡¿Queeee?!-

* * *

><p>-Kanako-chan, Kanako-chan ¿Porque traes puesto eso?- dijo una Sachi-san muy curiosa<p>

-¿Estas probando un nuevo estilo?.- pregunto Yuzuru.

-Oh tal ves...¿Estas en problemas? - añadió Kiri mientras en su cabeza, el interruptor de problemas se preparaba para encenderse.

-Y-Yo...realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora...-lloriqueo una infantil Kanako mientras escuchaba al resto de su clase murmurar alrededor de ella.-

"Haaaa Querida madre que estas en el cielo… ha iniciado la semana mas larga y terrible de mi vida..

Mama ayuda a tu pobre hija a sobrevivir..."

* * *

><p>Nyan :3 y aqui esta fueron como 5 paginas en el word y no se si es largo o corto ewe asi que bueno...<br>lei un review que decia que ojala pusiera lemon y pense : ¿QUE? Estos lectores son unos loquishos(? xD JAJAJAJA ntc

Pero pensé que si..¿hay alguien mas que apoye la nocion de poner lemon o limme en un futuro? ewe vamos no sean tímidos si no dicen no hay :I xD jajaja en fin si alguien apoya la noción me lo pensare seriamente(? (porque nunca eh escrito uno :okay:) y bueno tendrian que esperar un poco porque no lo puedo poner de un jalón o se vería muy forzado ewe así que bueno ya saben xD

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, TOMATAZOS, PUDIN(? Y OPINIONES XD TODO ES ACEPTADO (:

O SI NO, NO SUBO NADA eweU xD

Los quiere

Kenat (:


	4. Sobre sus problemas y fantasías

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo, actualizando después de meses(muchos meses) hay muchas cosas que decir pero yo no creo que usted los lea por ahora (asi que los comentarios bobos al final xD) miles de disculpas por el retraso, en recompensa les dejo una imagen del primer beso de Mariya y Kanako en este Fanfic~ La eh dibujado en la tableta~ espero que les gusté y que me disculpen una vez más por el enorme retraso~

sin nada más que decir que:

Espero que disfrute de la lectura y que disculpe mis cientos...o miles de faltas de ortografía~

ANOTACIONES

"" Pensamientos

-Diálogos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: María Holic no me pertenece si no definitivamente Mariya y Kanako ya tendrían hasta hijos xD

* * *

><p>-Es esa de allí-<p>

-¿Esa altota? ¡Hmmm! ¿Que se ha creído? ¿Ahora cree que puede andar todo el tiempo con Mariya-san?-

-Esta totalmente loca si piensa que es así ¡No me gusta que este todo el rato alrededor de ella! ¡Seguro solo quiere acaparar su atención!-

-¡Y encima miren su ropa! ¡Es de lo mas vulgaaaar! -dijo nada disimuladamente y en voz alta una castaña

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz, podria escucharte!

- Bah ¿Y que? Seguro esa jirafa esta mas sorda...

"Querida madre en el cielo...esta ha sido la semana mas dificil de mi vida" -Pensaba la peliazul-

Habian pasado dos dias desde que habia comenzado a hacer de sirvienta para "Mariya-sama" y ese tipo de comentarios alrededor de ella habian empezado enseguida...bueno deberia entenderlo ¿No? Digo no todos los dias ves a una estudiante ir corriendo de aqui para alla con un traje de maid puesto...espera... ¡si lo hacen! ¡con Matsurika-san!

"Entonces...¿Porque tenian que hacer mucho alboroto sobre mi? Seguro fue ese estupido de mariya que dejo correr un

rumor raro para que todas me vean asi..".- penso la chica mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro- como si ya fuera algo normal en su vida, de una forma u otra conseguia que sus compañeras tuvieran motivo para hacerme bullyng... a esta altura ya se a resignado a aceptarlo...

-Kanako-chan, vamos le eh traído un jugo, beber un poco le animara -le dijo la chica de cabello Anaranjado.

-Gracias Sachi-san

-Así que Kanako-san ¿Por fin nos explicara porque viste así? - pregunto Yuzuru preocupada.

-Bueno yo... Es que es complicado de explicar "o más bien vergonzoso"

-¿Usted esta en problemas de nuevo con el club de admiradoras de Ryukken-senpai? Yo podría encargarme de ello...-murmuro la chica peliroja mientras se subía la montura de sus gafas.

-No, por última vez insisto no son emmmm ese tipo de problemas, no se preocupe.- Dijo nerviosa Kanako no creía que la ayuda de Kiri-san fuera lo bastante útil en esos momentos.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa? Has estado estos últimos días corriendo de un lado a otro y no nos ha dado ninguna explicación...-inquiero la castaña con un gesto de preocupación

-¡Exacto! ¿Es que acaso no somos tus amigas?¿No confías en nosotros Kana-chan?- Sachi pregunto con una cara de estar al borde de llorar.

-¡C-claro que confió en ustedes! No llores Sachi-san, es que..que bueno..yo..-dijo jugando con sus manos nerviosa la peliazul.

-¿Usted qué?- pregunto Kiri seriamente...

-Yo solo...etto perdí una apuesta con Mariya..."Son mis amigas, ellas no dirán nada" pensó.

-¿Con Mariya-san?-esta vez Yuzuru pregunto

-Eh si. -asintió nerviosa.

-¡Woooow! ¡Sugoi! ¡Ustedes son así de cercanas como para jugar así! Jeje -río alegremente Sachi- ¡Hay que hacerlo también nosotras! Y podríamos pedir cosas raras~ como que Yuzuru-chan use el uniforme escolar en vez del de uniforme de Arquería~

"¿Yuzuru con el uniforme escolar? Jeje que linda" pensó la peliazul con un hilo de sangre en la nariz

-¡S-Sachi-san! ¿P-pero que cosas dices? Y-yo no voy a usar el uniforme escolar... -la aludida se sonrojó.

" Pero sería mucho mejor con un traje de neko sería mejor... O tal vez sin ningún tipo de traje jejeje" río tontamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a salir mas y mas de su nariz con un pañuelo.

-Ehhh ¿Porqueeee? Yo creo que te quedaría bien, te verías muy muuuuuy linda~ -comento Sachi

Y la hemorragia de Kanako iba aumentando cada vez más al tener uno de sus tantos pensamientos nada inocentes sobre sus dos compañeras.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- la pregunta de Kiri detuvo la pequeña discusión de Yuzuru y Sachi...y estallo la pequeña burbuja de fantasías que estaba teniendo la peliazul...

-oh cierto...¿En qué consistía?- pregunto curiosa Sachi-san

-uhhh emmmm emm sobre... Una tontería jajaja - dijo nerviosa

-¿Tontería? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? - Yuzuru la cuestiono de nuevo.

-Eh emm sobre ammm si no aprobaba cierta materia, perdía la apuesta- dijo rápido "Se qué no dirán no, pero igual no puedo contarles toda la verdad uggh..."

-Oh Kanako-chan... Me hubiera pedido mis apuntes,así seguro no perdías.- señalo Sachi

-Eh, no, no gracias, yo emmm no quería que pensaran que...que hago trampa o algo así jejeje -río nerviosa.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón - la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kanako suspiro aliviada de que no preguntarán más y es que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle a sus amigas el porque estaba vestida así, por supuesto no era lo bastante estúpida como para decirles 'hize un pacto con el diablo, lo bese y perdí' ... Al menos iba a evitar mencionar la parte 'besar' , se sintió mal al mentirle a sus amigas pero por ahora era lo mejor, además el estar vestida asi, ya le habia acarreado...otros tipos de problemas...

FLASH BACK

En una de sus idas de aqui para alla, cierta peliazul salio a toda prisa por el dormitorio...su "amo" le habia pedido algo estupido de nuevo...

no podia demorar demasiado asi que salio corriendo hasta llegar a la sala principal y toparse con cierto personaje...

-Ahhh emmm ¡H-Hola!-Saludo nerviosa Kanako.

-Miyamae-san..¿Que traes puesto? - pregunto "dios" mientras la miraba fijamente

-Ahhh etto..¿Un...un traje de maid?-

-Pero esa no es la vestimenta apropiada para una estudiante.-

-"No es como si usted pudiera hablarme de lo que es apropiado"-penso la aludida mientras veia como esas lindas orejas de gato se movian.

con perspicasia..-umm es que yo...-

-Y tampoco es el uniforme escolar...osea que estas rompiendo las reglas...¿Que acaso no lo sabes Miyamae-san?

-Ehhh bueno...yo- Trataba de defenderse nerviosa la chica

-Al parecer no lo entiendes...mira que casualmente me ha llegado este nueva coleccion de

10 volumenes de "Las reglas de vestimenta de Ame no Kisaki" asi que yo misma me encargare de que Miyamae-san lo entiendan a la perfección- sentencio "Dios" con

esa tipica aura maligna que emanaba...

"Un escalofrio recorrio toda la espalda de Kanako, no habia forma de quejarse ni de escaparse...estaba jodida."

Luego de eso tuvo que verse como 6 horas de como usar el uniforme correctamente o eso calculaba,

aunque no recordaba mucho de eso...solo que habia visto a una linda chica peliroja en el video y que Dios habia pegado sus parpados con cinta

adhesiva para evitar que se durmiera por segunda vez y claro para asegurarse que la tortura la tomara completa.

Y aunque pensaras que ya habia pasado la peor parte que era estar en una habitacion encerrada con Dios vigilandote durante muchas horas...

pues no.

La peor parte es que eso la habia retrasado demasiado para traer el pedido de "Mariya-sama" y esta de castigo le habia puesto una amonestacion

-¿Porque te retrasaste tanto bakanako? ¿Que no puedes hacer un simple pedido sin tardar horas?- pregunto irritado el travesti

-Ughh calla...lo que pasa es que la lider de dormitorio me detuvo.

-Ese no es mi problema.

-¡Claro que si, es tu culpa! ¡Me detuvo por estar usando este uniforme raro!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! ¡No voy a usar mas este uniforme o me metere en problemas! ¿Entiendes? - dijo suplicante Kanako, pensando que tal vez Mariya sucumbiria ante esta autoridad

Despues de eso Mariya habia salido de la habitacion y cuando habia vuelto menciono:

-Ya esta

-¿El que? - Cuestiono la ojiazul

-Ya esta arreglado, "Dios" sabe que ese es tu uniforme apartir de ahora, y como tal si no te ven asi, basicamente estarias rompiendo las reglas.-

-¿Que? ¡Eso es estupido! ¿Como pudo aceptar algo asi?

De repente el chirrido de la puerta abriendose le hizo voltear y encontrarse con una mirada siniestra...

-Miyamae-san...si no te veo con tu uniforme correcto...yo voy a tener una platica muy seria con usted...

Cerro la puerta de golpe

-¡Ya entendi! ¡Ya entendi! -Grito alterada por el panico

¿Como habian convencido a "Dios"? Facil...con una consola para jugar en su television de plasma...

Fin Flash Back

-Suspiro de nuevo y miro su reloj- Seria mejor que comenzara a caminar hacia el club de arqueria "Su queridisimo amo" como le hacia llamarlo, le habia pedido (o mas bien ordenado) ir por el

No queria que la amonestaran asi que era mejor evitarse los problemas...

-Tengo que irme chicas, gracias por la bebida- Se levantó y les sonrió

-Oh ok... Si necesita algo, no dudé en pedirnos ayuda Kanako-chan- dijo por última vez la de cabello anaranjado

-Si, gracias- la chica dejo el comedor lleno de murmullos sobre ella... Y emprendió su viaje hacia el club de arquería...

Por cierto...te preguntaras que demonios son esas "amonestaciones" ¿no?

Bueno son "castigos leves" segun ese demonio...

"Con ello aprenderas a no desobedecerme"-declaro el rubio

Consistian en..bueno..en que Mariya hacia su tipica rutina para hacerla sangrar mientras distraidamente

le provocaba urticaria en el brazo,mejilla, etc.

Y aunque ese tipo de cosas ya eran normales en su relacion, Kanako hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo

su cuerpo se sentia confundido y debil...sangrar y tener urticaria al mismo tiempo no es nada placentero,

¡Es estresante y confuso!

En fin... Si conseguias 3 amonestaciones, tenias tarjeta roja...lo cual significa un castigo grave.

Aunque no sabia que tipo de castigo implicaba eso porque no era lo bastante estupida como para provocarlo,

era como meterse a la boca del lobo por si sola, un riesgo innecesario.

-suspiro pesadamente- Esto de ser tratada con la vara y la zanahoria no le gustaba para nada...

-¿Porque tanto suspirar? No dejes que tu felicidad se vaya asi.-

-¿Eh Ryukken-sama?-

-Dicen que cada vez que suspiras se escapa un poco de tu felicidad- Dijo la chica de manera nostalgica

-¿Asi? Pues la mia ya se escapo hace mucho...-

-Oh no digas eso...estoy segura que no todo esta tan mal ¿cierto?-

-Bueno yo.. " Y por un momento..un momento bastante estupido considere decirle todo a senpai, pero lo mejor era evitarme problemas y sonreir-penso la chica"

-Si, tienes razon -mintio-

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡No dejes que esos tontos rumores te derriben!

Se congelo - Asi... asi que los has escuchado senpai...- dijo con un tono deprimente

-Bueno si,algunos...pero no te deprimas, yo estoy segura que a Mariya-san tambien le gustas asi que no hay necesidad de usar eso para llamar su atencion-

-"Gustar...gustar...la palabra resono en la cabeza hueca de la peliazul" ¿G-gustar? Sin ofender... ¿Pero de que demonios esta hablando senpai?

-¿Eh? Pues de ese rumor que dice que vistes asi para llamar la atencion de ella.-

-¡Y-yo no estoy usando esto por ella! Bueno si...¡Pero no por ese motivo! ¡Ella no me gusta ni nada!-

-No tienes porque avergonzarte Kanako-san, soy de mente abierta...no me molesta sus gustos, es mas admiro tu valentia por luchar por ello-

-¡S-senpai enserio y-yo no la quiero! ¡No de esa manera! "Mejor dicho de ninguna manera, el solo me tortura"

-¿Entonces por que estas usando eso?-

-Bueno...yo...es emmm -suspiro- lo siento no puedo decirselo.- "Demasiado vergonzoso para contarselo a ella..."

-Eh...Esta bien...bueno aun sobre todo lo demas, no te desanimes, mira...yo creo... que luces linda con eso puesto-sonrio amablemente-

-"¡Ryukken-sama me halago! ¡Me halago! ¡Me dijo linda!-pensaba Kanako entusiasmada mientras se ruborizaba" -E-eh g-gracias...usted tambien luce bien con su uniforme de Kendo senpai, ¿Va a entrenar?-

-Uh si, se acerca una competencia y tenemos que entrenar diario, iniciamos desde temprano y acabamos hasta el anochecer.-

-¿Tanto asi?-

-Bueno nuestros rivales son muy fuertes...-

-¡Pero no tanto como usted Ryukken-sama!- dijo con la mirada entusiamada "Tan fuerte como un caballero en traje, montado sobre un corcel blanco, galopando con esa mirada cautivadora luchando por ella contra..."

-¡Mariya-san! ¡Hola! - Grito Ryukken

"¡No mariya, no! Argg- gruño internamente al notar que su fantasia se habia derrumbado-"

-Hola Ryukken-Senpai ¿Va al dojo? -

-Si, ya sabes se acercan las competencias y...-

-¿No se le esta haciendo tarde? Digo porque eh oido que los de Kendo son muy estrictos y que si no llegan a tiempo la profesora los castiga o algo asi...- Inquirio el rubio algo molesto.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Me entretuve un poco platicando con Kanako-san, ¡me tengo que ir! jajaja ¡Bye! -Se despidio de prisa la chica

-Haa que lastima, hubieramos podido platicar mas...- dijo la ojiazul resignada.

-Si quieres seguir teniendo la capacidad para hablar, no te recomiendo hacer eso.-amenazo el travesti.

-¿Eh? ¿Hacer que?-

-Nada, ya...carga mis cosas no estoy de humor -le lanzo su mochila y demas.

-Oh que caballeroso...- dijo con sarcasmo mientras trataba de acomodar y cargar las cosas.

-No necesito ser caballeroso con mi sirvienta estupida, camina y callate, no quiero oir tu molesta voz-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que te pasa?! - grito pero ya era tarde y Mariya ya habia empezado a caminar delante de ella ignorandola...

"Argg que pesado, ¿Y ahora por que se molesta? Todavia lo vengo a buscar y pone sus moños, si fuera mujer diria que esta en sus dias jajaja,

o bueno tal vez ya le llego la andropausia, algo asi decia Kumatan-sensei en la clase de biologia, sobre los problemas que le llegan a los hombres a cierta edad,

la andropausia, la perdida del cabello, la frustacion sexual, la disfunción erectil... ¿Que era eso ultimo? Nah ni idea, sea lo que sea a lo mejor eso tiene,seguro es algo bobo de hombres, a decir verdad no le preste mucha atencion a la clase, cualquier tema que relacione "hombres" me interesa en lo mas minimo, pero recuerdo que esa clase Sachi-san estaba dibujando lindos conejitos, owww si tan lindos como ella, Sachi-san de conejito seria lindo...y sexi...tal vez un par de orejitas le quedarian... con unas mallas negras y con algo de encaje podria..."

-¡ARG! ¡No vayas a empezar a fantasear otra vez idiota! ¡Deja de pensar estupideces! Y para tu informacion ¡A mi si se me para!- Grito algo sonrojado el chico

-¿Se te para que?- Pregunto tan inocente la chica idiota...

-Uggh ¡Nada! - "¡¿Como puede ser tan estupida?!"Poniendo la tipica pose "Facepalm" Mariya suspiro en parte aliviado de que nadie mas que ellos dos circulara por ese camino y en parte avergonzado de la estupides de la chica- Solo callate, no hables, no pienses ni nada ¿Ok?.-

-Eh...ok..pero enserio ¿Que es lo que se supone que se te par...?-

-Shhhh callate, yo este...luego te muestro - y volteo sonrojado el chico- idiota...-susurro...

La chica lo miro confundida ¿Que demonios pasa ahora? haaa y es que con este tipo nunca se sabia que le pasaba por la mente... Suspiro tratando de disfrutar del silencio

-No puedo creer que por esa tipa te tardaras tanto en llegar al club- dijo de repente el rubio

-Oh... Yo me la eh topado de camino así que nos hemos puesto a platicar un rato-

-Mentira, seguro pasaste específicamente ahí porque ella estaba ahí...-

-Yo que iba a saber que estaba ahí- dijo la peliazul

-Bueno es muy obvio que va a estar ahí si ese es el camino para ir al club de Kendo no al de club de Arquería, idiota.-

-¿Ehhhhhh? -Kanako miro a ambos lados del camino "mierda, no puedo creer que me haya confundido de camino de nuevo" - b-bueno yo no sabía eso.-

-Ya llevas estudiando como un año y no te sabes los caminos... No puedo creer que seas tan idiota...-Mariya le dedicó una sonrisa burlóna.

-Ohhh cállate - Bravo la chica molesta

-Jajaja estúpida-

-Entonces...¿Qué hacías aquí si sabías que es el camino del club de Kendo?-

-Oh bueno, yo ya se que eres muy estúpida así que imagine que te habías perdido...-

-¿Y me viniste a buscar? Qué considerado -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno no, pero tu eres mi sirvienta estúpida no la de Ryukken, ella no puedo observar mi mercancía.-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué mercancía? -

-Además el padre Kanae me dijo que quería hablar contigo y me mando a buscarte-

Kanako se congeló -¿Qué?-

-Sip, el esta al final del camino, yo no se qué quiere hablar contigo -Sonrió maléficamente de nuevo.

-No te creo.-

-¿Ah no? Escucha bien...- se calló de momento para que Kanako escuchara una molesta voz

-Miyamae-saaaan ¿Estas por aquí? ¿esta Mariya-san contigo? -Era la voz de Kanae

-No,no,no,no vámonos de aquí- la chica desesperada buscaba una salida

-Ehhh ¿porqué Kana-chan? El tiene buenas intenciones- la 'dulce Mariya' hizo acto de presencia -además no hay ningún otro camino para llegar hacia el dormitorio.-

-Argg yo...yo estoy segura que tu conoces un atajo ¿Verdad Mar...Amo Mariya?

-Uhh tal vez.- puso un dedo en su mentón como pensando- ¿Pero qué voy a ganar yo si te lo digo?- dijo juguetonamente

-Ahhh yo que se, ¡usted ya lo tiene todo!- Grito nerviosa.

-No, aún no lo tengo todo, me falta algo -dijo coquetamente le sujeto la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, la chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y la urticaria no le estaba ayudando- Acaso ¿Tu me lo darás?-

La chica pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose imaginándose de quien trataba solo atino a decir - Si, si, yo...yo te lo daré, lo que sea, p-por favor vámonos-

-¿Promesa de meñique?-

-¿Quee? Ah si, lo que sea-

-Bien Bakanako~ sígueme estúpida~-

Y ambos salieron corriendo por un camino escondido...

-¡Mariya-saaaan! ¿has encontrado a Miyama...? -el padre Kanae observo que no había ya nadie en el camino..."Que raro, me pareció escuchar la voz de mi ángel por aquí, que tristeza quería oír más de su voz, ahhh ¿Habrá encontrado a Miyamae-san? pobre chica, si no fuera por mi ángel estaría perdida, ¿Será cierto esos rumores? Oh no, como buen padre que soy tengo que hacerme cargo, ellas me necesitan, sobre todo Miyamae-san que me ve como una figura de su difundo hermano, ¡Oh querida madre en el cielo, por favor ayúdame a sanar a estas pobres almas!"

Lleno de esos pensamientos y uno que otro pensamiento pecaminoso sobre Mariya y Matsurika el padre se dispuso a seguir su camino...

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días amo Mariya! -Dijo con la voz mas dulce que podía fingir, era un nuevo día, un dia menos para terminar esa tortura, ese era el tipo de pensamiento que podía hacer a Kanako aguantarse todo el mal trago.<p>

-Como me encanta ese tono-dijo con sarcasmo el travesti.

-Si lo se, ¿Tomaras el desayuno en la cama?.- dijo fastidiada.

-Si - y enseguida una bandeja de hotcakes fue deslizada enfrente de el- pero...tengo flojera alimentame...-

-¡Pero!-

-Si no te amonestare-

-Argg - maldijo por lo bajo Kanako- esta bien... toma -le tendio un bocado-

-Esta simple, no me gusta, quiero miel-

-¡Pues tomala! ¡No pienso darte miel, d-desde esa vez que paso, y-yo no pienso limpiarte!-

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy estupida y no sabes limpiar,solo dame la miel, además recuerda que aún me debes un favor-

-¿Que? ¡Ah ya me tienes harta con tus insultos! ¿Quieres miel? ¡Toma tu miel!- y le tiro medio frasco de miel encima-

-¡Estupida! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Arggg dame una toalla o lo que sea!-

-No se preoucupe yo me encargare de limpiar -susurro mientras le mordio el lobulo-

-¿Q-que haces?-

-Lo que mi amo ordena ¿no? darte lo que quieres- y empezo a desabrochar la camisa del chico..

-¿Que crees que haces idiota? -dijo el chico mientras se ponia encima de ella- escucha y repite conmigo..- y bajo lentamente la mano acariciando el muslo de la chica..-

-Mmm -reprimio un grito al sentir la mano intrusa y traviesa de Mariya deslizarse mas y mas-

-Mariya-sama nunca es el pasivo ¿Oiste?

Ni en la realidad...ni en este estupido sueño.

...

...

...

...¿Sueño?

haaaaa - Kanako se desperto sobresaltada...eso habia sido...eso habia sido...ugggh ¿Que demonios pasaba con ella?

¿Porque soño eso? -miro al otro lado de la habitacion en la que el chico dormia placidamente- mejor dicho

¿Porque con el? ¿Porque se sentia tan excitada y la vez decepcionada? ¿Que acaso queria...queria seguir soñando eso? ¡NO! ¡Tonterias! ¡Ella solo estaba teniendo pesadillas! ¡Seguro eran causadas por esas palabras que habia dicho Ryukken! ¿Que le gustaba Mariya? ¿Que queria llamar su atencion? ¡Bah! ¡Eso solo eran tonterias sin sentido! El solo era su verdugo...¡Ella no albergaba ningun sentimiento hacia el mas que el de desprecio! Se dispuso a tomar un baño...lo que sea para olvidar esa tonteria..

30 minutos despues Kanako salio con la cabeza fresa y con el unico pensamiento coherente y tranquilizador que podia pensar: Eso solo habia sido un sueño tonto y no debia tomarle importancia, probablemente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Oe idiota -la voz del travesti la saco de su trance.

-¿Que?-

-Prepara el desayuno, tengo antojos de hot-cakes hoy - y volteo a verla...la cara del rubio era algo muy parecido al shock...Kanako no lo entendio, pero la sola mirada de el sobre ella, la hacia estremecerse -esta bien- dijo volteando a ver a otro lado sonrojada...obviamente ese sueño la iba a torturar un buen rato -suspiro-

-Ah cierto...aun no te amonesto por lo de ayer...-

-¿Eh?¡¿Que hice ayer?! ¡Yo no hice nada idiota!-

-¿Insinuas que tu amo esta mal?- dijo acercandose peligrosamente-

-¿Que? ¡N-no! O-oye no te me acerques t-tanto...

-Doble amonestacion -susurro a su oido en un tono sensual

-¡E-eh! ¡Y-yo no! ¡Por favor y-yo...ahhh!- un pequeño gritito escapo de la boca de la chica al sentir como el

travesti le besaba el cuello...

-Nada mal- dijo apartandose de ella admirando la marca rojiza que habia dejado.- Por cierto tal vez deberia hacer que uses eso mas seguido -se relamio los labios de forma provocativa...- bueno me voy a dar una ducha fria -dicho esto desaparecio tras la puerta del baño.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kanako aun no cai en la cuenta...el shock...

Mariya le habia...le habia...¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto debia tratarse de otra pesadilla! ¿Estaba soñando otra vez no? Pero de repente sintio la urticaria atacarla como diciendole: nop idiota, ¡Esto es real! ¡Usted esta despierta!...Espera..

"¿Usar esto mas seguido?" ¿A que se refiere ese idiot...? y Kanako miro hacia abajo...

Por estar toda ida por ese sueño, por estar a prisas y por muchos factores mas que incluia que era una idiota muy pero muuuy despistada...

Ella por fin se dio cuenta...estaba en medio del cuarto como si nada...solo vistiendo...

Una toalla.

Oh mierda.

* * *

><p>C: no se qué les parezca pero yo ame mi final está vez jajajaja alguien me dijo que hice un final cerrado pero no muy cerrado o no se cómo, pero yo entiendo a lo que se refería porque yo igual lo sentí así~ solo que no sabía como terminarlo, esta vez me encanto mi final~ para ser alguien que no ha escrito en meses creo que lo arme bastante bien~<p>

Ahora razones: todos estos meses me eh ido de aquí para allá con mi graduación, titulación, exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, etc~ así que me eh dispuesto a disfrutar mi tiempo libre pintando por ahí~

Eh querido escribir algo pero no me nacía ninguna idea, hasta que tuve un pequeño problema familiar un día y no dormí toda la madrugada ni el día, así que dedique mi mente a pensar en una trama para distraerme y mantenerme despierta~ extrañamente funciono.

espero que sea de su agrado c: quería subirlo en el cumple de Kanako (31 de agosto) pero mi querida computadora decidió morir ese día así que estoy incomunicada, de milagro eh podido subir esto en mi tableta... Aún así mejor tarde que nunca ¡Feliz cumple Kanako-chan~! me dio mucha pena enserio tardar tanto en subirlo... Así qué me puse a dibujar las imagen (esa del beso de estos dos) sinceramente me encanto c: tome el modelo de una imagen así pero con Mariya y Kanako ¿y que puedo decir? Se ven tan lindos juntos ¿No creen?~3 así me imagino que fue su primer beso que escribí en este fic, el que inició todo esta trama o infierno para Kanako jaja

Ahora xD me dio mucho gusto llegar y ver muchos reviews! enserio me animan! Así que si usted considera que esta autora perezosa merece una pequeño felicitación, critica constructiva o sugerencia o algún comentario sobre el dibujo~ no dudé en apretar el botón de review y enviar algo, que será bien recibido c:

Jajaja por cierto que son unos pervertidos e/3/e pregunto si quieren limme o limón y todos comentan D: jajaja xD bueno no los culpo~ yo lo haría igual~

No eh puesto nada de eso, excepto una que otra insinuación en el capítulo ~ así como comento alguien que era el estilo de María holic y yo realmente lo creo~

Pero no se preocupen yo voy a poner algo tarde o temprano~ ya se como introducir el tema~ incluso solo basta leer bien el capítulo y entender jajaja

En fin en cuanto me acomode al horario de mi universidad o en las próximas vacaciones , o un día que me de insomnio Q.Q yo pensare en una trama para el capítulo ~

Espero verlos pronto mis amados lectores, ustedes me hacen feliz QuQ

Chao Chao~

Los quiere Kenat~


	5. Una pervertida en la enfermeria

HELLO DARLINGS *^* ok no, ¿Como estan? Ha pasado tanto tiempo :33 pero ya por fin, luego de mucho esperar por tiempo libre...-por fin la uni me dejo un poco, aun asi estoy en semana de examenes xD no deberia estar aqui jajaja no, enserio .-. - y buenoooo también despues de mucho cabecear por fin pude terminar el capitulo 5! fue dificil...ultimamente no estoy enfocada tanto en Maria holic y estoy mas en vocaloid...pero bueno, no puedo abandonar esta historia! no tengo el corazon para hacerlo!(?)

bueno una aclaración que quiero hacer xD cuando dije en el CAP anterior lo de las amonestaciones, ps...es por día...ósea si Kanako tiene 3 amonestaciones en un solo día...ps...será un castigo severo.

Pues ya...no mas comentarios que no querran leer. Esos van al final , ya saben xD vamos al capitulo! Disfruten la lectura~ y ya saben, perdonen mis cientos -mileeees- de faltas de ortografía~

-ANOTACIONES

- - - Dialogos

" " Pensamientos

Oh si, este capítulo esta Umm dividido, no sé cómo explicarlo, son...como que pasan varias cosas y en varios lugares... son...diferentes puntos de vista, es que no quería esta vez solo poner a Mariya y Kanako... si no...bueno.. ya lo veran...xD realmente no sé cómo explicarlo~ en todo caso si se confunde, no dudé en decirme, yo os explico ~~

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Maria Holic no me pertenece, si fuese asi...tendrían todos sus mangas T-T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Uggh -la chica se rasco el cuello por encima de su bufanda por 7 vez al día- Esto es molesto.

-¿Por qué tienes puesto una bufanda Kanako-chan? No hace tanto frío para eso- pregunto inocente la chica de cabello anaranjado.

-Ahh etto...es que... C-creo que me voy a resfriar, si eso. Entonces por eso..y-yo me estoy cuidando-

-Oh ya veo, eso explica por qué ayer y hoy llegaste toda roja...-

-Uh si...eso era p-por la fiebre, tu sabes-

-Yah, ¿pero porque tenías una mancha en el cue...-

-¡Sachi-san! etto, la profa está explicando algo, ¿Podríamos atender por ahora? Yo no quiero reprobar de nuevo-

-Umm- asintió con la cabeza- Tienes razón Kanako-chan- y la chica siguió atendiendo a la clase.

Fiuuuuuuf eso había estado cerca.

Realmente estaba evitando en lo mínimo dar explicaciones, porque...bueno...no podía dar una explicación que no la avergonzara.

Se rasco de nuevo desesperada, que irritante...hoy de nuevo...

Mariya lo había hecho.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de recuperarse del incidente de la toalla de ayer, y hoy de nuevo el travesti se las había ingeniado para acorralarla y dejarle tales marcas...

-FLASH BACK-

Solo una toalla...sólo eso tenía puesto, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Ughh su cuello le picaba y ardía, era tan desesperante. Pero aún cuando su cerebro no carburaba todo lo sucedido, automáticamente supo que hacer.

Tomar su maldita ropa y ponérsela deprisa.

Aún no quería ser violada.

Espera ¿aún?.. Pff sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, el sueño...si todo era por el sueño. Se vistió rápidamente, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su salón...no quería verle la cara a Mariya, al menos no por ahora.

Evitando las explicaciones a sus amigas, se concentró en la clase…Bueno fingió atender... es casi lo mismo. A la hora del almuerzo, le llego un mensaje de Mariya pidiéndole como todos los días su almuerzo...

Debido a sus incidentes de la mañana, ella había olvidado prepararlo...haaa un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda...

"Si con dos amonestaciones injustificadas me ha hecho tal marca, no quiero imaginar lo que me hará con una justificada..."

Se dirigió a comprar un almuerzo pasable para "su" amo, y corrió deprisa hacia el comedor...para su gran suerte Mariya estaba con Matsurika, discutiendo alguna cosas sobre...sobre...sobre quien sabe, porque la chica no había prestado atención...dirás ¿Por qué suerte? Bueno no podía soportar el imaginarse estar sola con Mariya, sonaba incómodo y la ponía nerviosa...bueno, tal vez era justificable ¿No? es decir el hecho de pensar que el rubio la había visto semi-desnuda...Era...perturbante.

Haaaa, así que bueno se aseguró ayer que en los momentos que estuviera con Mariya hubiera alguien que los acompañara...Matsurika, algún maestro o algún miembro del consejo estudiantil, el que sea.

Con gente, Mariya no podía ser Mariya. Así de simple.

De esa forma había sobrevivido ayer.

Pero hoy había iniciado un nuevo día, y al parecer su querida madre en el cielo no la iba ayudar tanto como ayer.

Despertó más temprano de lo habitual, hizo sus tipicas tareas de sirvienta:

Preparar el desayuno...planchar la ropa...todo en absoluto silencio para no despertar al rubio... Guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dar una última mirada tratando de ver si no había olvidado nada importante...

"A ver...

Libros de texto...listo.

Lápices...listo.

Mangas yuri...listo.

Pañuelos...listo.

Mi teléfono...listo.

Mariya durmiendo..."

-No listo- susurro alguien a su lado.

-Kyaaa- dio un pequeño grito sorprendida y salto al otro lado- Uh...eh..B-buenos días a-amo Mariya- pronuncio nerviosa la peliazul.

-Buenos días sirvienta estúpida ¿A dónde vas tan temprano eh?-

-Etto...a-a clases...-

-Oh ¿Tan temprano Kanako-san? ¿No quisieras quedarte un rato conmigo? - la voz de niña dulce apareció, esa voz que manipulaba a Kanako con tanta facilidad...

La sangre empezó a salir de su nariz "Ug no, ahora no, ¡Maldito cuerpo no me traiciones ahora!"

Tapo con su mano su nariz, tratando de evitar que saliera su hemorragia nasal...cosa imposible a decir verdad.

-Umm n-no, e-es que tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer-

-Uhhhhh - 'la' menor hizo un puchero y puso la carita más triste que la peliazul haya visto- bueno... Si es así, no puedo hacer nada...que lástima... -se volteó y camino en dirrecion opuesta

-Uuuuuf- se tranquilizó y dejo escapar todo el aire que había estado reprimiendo del susto-

-Ah si...sola una cosa más-

-¿Uhh?- y en un parpadeo, la peliazul ya se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y los brazos del chico rubio.

-La próxima vez invéntate una mejor excusa perra- le susurró al oído molesto, Sip...la voz varonil estaba de vuelta dejándola aturdida -Así que bien dime... ¿Cuáles son esas 'cosas importantes' que tienes que hacer? Haa ¡No me digas! ¿Te irás a topar otra vez con esa zorra de Ryukken? Parece que no entiendes ¿Eh?-

"¡Claro que no entiendo! ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Ryukken-sama aquí? ¿Te podrías alejar tantito de mí? ¡Joder!" Todas esas cosas le pasaban por la mente para decirle...pero claro su estupidez no le dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Bien, parece que te has ganado otra doble amonestación-

-P-pero...- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no le gustaba como iba esto

-Cierto, hay un 'pero' parece que no aprendiste de tu anterior 'doble amonestación' ¿No? -lamió la pequeña mancha haciendo que la peliazul soltara un gemido involuntario. -así que ahora vamos a multiplicarlo...-

-¿E-eh?-

-Vamos a hacer un pequeño juego Kanako-chan ¿no quieres?-

-N-no- atino la chica ya con un sonrojo en la cara

-¡Lástima! A ver Kanako-chan... ¿Cuánto es 5 + 4 x 2 -9?-

- ¿9?- con duda contesto

-¡E-rror! -dijo Mariya para después besar su cuello

-Ahh- se tapó la boca avergonzada, ¿Por qué demonios esto la hacía gemir? ¡No debería estar disfrutándolo! Sobre todo por la urticaria que ya le había comenzado de nuevo.

Mariya volvió a besar con fuerza su cuello... Torturándola...una tercera vez...y una cuarta pero ese último en el hombro, mientras tanto Kanako solo podía reprimir sus pequeños grititos con la mano.

-Asi está mejor - Mariya se alejó y admiró su trabajo como si fuera tal obra de arte...4 chupetones adornaban el cuerpo de la chica...5 si contabas el de ayer. -Así la zorra de Ryukken no se acercara a mi mercancía.- se dirigió a comer su desayuno, como si nada malo hubiera pasado, la ojiazul solo podía estar en shock de nuevo...con los nervios al flote tomo una bufanda que encontró por ahí y salió corriendo.

-FIN FLASH BACK

"Estúpidas matemáticas, por eso las odio" se rasco el cuello "Uggh, en todo caso, esto se está saliendo de control, ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? El contacto físico que tenemos ahora es cada vez más...un día de estos, sus castigos empeorarán, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" se acomodó la bufanda y se rasco de nuevo "Nada, yo no puedo hacer nada, estúpida urticaria arghhh"

-Miyamae-san- la voz de Kumatan-sensei corto sus pensamientos -¿Estas bien?-

-Umm c-claro ¿Porque no habría de estarlo?- se rasco el cuello 'disimuladamente'

-Bueno...no has dejado de rascarte en toda la clase, ¿No preferirías ir a la enfermería?-

-¿P-podría?- pregunto con miedo

-Oh claro, ¿Puedes ir sola?-

-Si, no se preocupe, gracias sensei- tomo sus cosas y salió en dirección a la enfermería, nada mejor para calmarle sus males que estar sola en una habitación con una sexy enferma, la peliazul sonrió pervertidamente...

"Si...ya me estoy sintiendo mejor"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Haaaa aspiro el aroma de medicina tan familiar para ella...

Al venir casi siempre acá, este lugar ya podía considerarse su segunda casa.

Aunque sinceramente no debería alegrarse de sentirse tan familiarizada con la enfermería, siempre estaba aqui a consecuencias de todas las cosas pervertidas que le hacia Mariya, o de las veces en las que tenía que lidiar con el padre Kanae. Bueno no había que quejarse, al menos podía disfrutar de tener un poco de tiempo para ella y sus fantasías, además que no había que despreciar la bella vista que le ofrecía la enferma...

Esas bellas y torneadas piernas la reconfortaban demasiado...

-¿Miyamae-san...? ¿De nuevo aqui? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto la mujer mayor

-Uhh s-sí, no tengo nada, Kumatan-sensei solo me mando a descansar- se rasco nerviosa.

-Ummm ¿Por qué te rascas tanto?, ¿Sabes que no hay demasiado frío para usar bufanda no?-

-Umm si...-

-Quítatela- la enfermera sentencio y se acercó peligrosamente a ella

Un poco de sangre salió de su nariz debido a la pequeña sentencia.

-P-pero yo...ahhh- de un momento a otro, no sólo su bufanda había desaparecido sino también parte de su ropa.

-Es mejor así ¿No lo crees Miyamae-san? Pero...te sientes caliente...tal vez debería ayudarte a bajar tu pequeña calentura...- la tiro sobre la cama y se posiciono encima de ella.

-S-sensei...n-no deberíamos...-

-No estamos haciendo nada malo...-la enfermera deslizo su mano a través de su vientre - Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo...-susurro sensualmente.

-S-sensei e-es mi primera vez...yo...-

-Tranquila...seré gentil.-

-SLAAAAAAASH- la sangre salía tal fuente de su nariz y cayo desmayada.

-¡¿Miyame-san?!- la voz de la enfermera se escuchaba ahora lejos.

Mientras tanto en la realidad la enfermera se encontraba preocupada, sólo le había pedido a su estudiante peliazul que se quitara la bufanda y de un momento a otro vio como la mirada de la chica se perdió, mostrando sólo una sonrisita extraña...

De la nada empezó a reír raramente y para terminar de rematar su nariz empezó a sangrar para luego desmayarse.

¿Pero qué se suponía que tenía esta chica? En sus años de enfermera no había visto que alguna enfermedad causara eso. Así qué al no saber del tema no podía hacer mucho, con cuidado la coloco en la cama para que descansara y le quitó la bufanda para que no sufriera calor...Hmm la pelinegra frunció el ceño ¿Qué eran esas manchas en el cuello? Parecían...chupetones. Sacudió la cabeza confundida, bah no había forma que un estudiante como ella consiguiera eso de tal forma, es cierto que sabía que en esta escuela había chicas que...le gustaban esas cosas, pero definitivamente no podía imaginar que esta era la causa. Probablemente la chica sufría de alguna alergia o quién sabe.

-Suspiro- Los estudiantes sí que eran un problema, y los problemas requerían un gran esfuerzo, los grandes enfuerzos requerían energía, y la energía solo la podía conseguir de comida...salió del lugar en busca de algún bocadillo dejando a la chica peliazul acostada mientras dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara...

Sip. Una pervertida solo podía descansar como una pervertida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Querida mama en el cielo, una vez más eh venido a ayudar a una pobre alma…-"

El hombre pelirrojo tomo asiento a lado de la cama-

Me eh enterado de fuentes externas que Miyamae-san ha ido a parar de nuevo en la enfermería, así que eh decidido venir a visitarla -miro hacia donde su estudiante peliazul dormía - Es muy obvio yo como su maestro tengo que procurar velar por ella, preocuparme por ella...¿Estoy en lo correcto verdad mama? Pero aún así al verla aquí tan indefensa y débil, me hace dudar sobre si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo... "

"Oh Miyamae-san ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir en silencio? ¿Por qué no puedes acudir a tu profesor si estas en problemas? ¿Es porque te recuerdo a tu difunto hermano? ¡No quiero ser motivo de tristeza! Miyamae-san, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo voy a actuar igual que un hermano mayor para ti! ¡No tienes que sufrir por esta pérdida tu sola! Uhh...Espera ¿Qué es eso? - el hombre miro con detenimiento el cuello de su estudiante, una manchas extrañas se lograban apreciar...-¿Podría ser...podría ser...que alguien este abusando de mi estudiante? Oh no mama, ¡Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba! La están tratando de matar... ¡Ahorcandola! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡P-pero eso es imposible! ¿O No? -El rostro del hombre, se tornó pensativo-"

"PFFF... ¡Claro que sí! Aquí en esta escuela, donde María-sama cuida a todas estas bellas doncellas, eso es algo... ¡Imposible! Y nadie dentro de aquí sería capaz de tales actos, todas son bellas y dulces señoritas o ángeles...como Shido-kun o Shinouj-kun- - las aludidas aparecieron en la mente del padre, tal cual fantasía usando lindos vestidos blancos y sonriendo angelicalmente, la cara del hombre se sonrojó de inmediato-"

"-Jeje por supuesto, algo como eso es imposible en este escuela. Entonces ¿cómo se hizo esas marcas? - el padre miro pensativo de nuevo - Hmm no es algo que se pueda hacerse así misma...a menos que...a menos que... ¡¿Podría ser que Miyamae-san también sufra del síndrome de Tchavosky?! ¡NOOO! ¿Cómo es posible que una pobre chica sufra tanto? ¿Y qué haré ahora que se la verdad? ¡Definitivamente ahora más que nunca tendré que cuidar a mi estudiante! ¡Es mi deber cuidarla como el hermano que nunca pudo disfrutar! Tranquila Miyamae-san, ¡No dejaré que sufras sola!"

-M-mariyaaaa n-no- la peliazul susurro de pronto en medio del silencio

"Uhhh ¿Qué fue eso? ¿E-ella está soñando con mi querido ángel? Pero... ¿Qué está soñando?"

-Uhhh ahhh n-no, d-duele ahí- y se empezó a remover entre las sábanas

"¿Duele ahí? Será que...ella está soñando con... ¿Con qué mi ángel la consuele? No tiene a nadie más que recurrir que su compañera de cuarto y amiga, es bastante obvio que es eso... Oh mama, ¡Shidou-kun es tan buena persona! ¡Igual que un ángel! ayudando a las menos afortunados, ¡Sin importarle que estos no son tan bellos como ella! Querida mama, estoy tan conmovido y orgulloso de mi ángel..."

-Haaaa - Kanako se sentó sobresaltada, respirando rápidamente, sudando con la mirada nerviosa y sonrojada - No, eso no.

-¿Uh Miyamae-san? ¿E-estas bien? - pregunto preocupado "Tanta preocupación la tiene alterada o ¿Será otro síntoma de Tchavosky?"

-¿P-PADRE KANAE? - "Genial, un hombre en la habitación, es lo único que me faltaba" lo miro asustada la ojiazul.

"Miyamae-san, ¿Por qué me ves así? Con esos ojos de dolor... ¿Es porque te recuerdo a tu hermano verdad?"

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES MIYAME-SAN! ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE SER UN BUEN HERMANO MAYOR! -la rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo 'protector y fraternal'

-¡T-TRINIDAD Y TOBAGO!- la ojiazul grito.

-¡PRIMERO DÉJAME CUIDARTE! ¡CHEQUEMOS TU TEMPETURA! - totalmente emocionado por su misión, el padre procedió a poner su mano en la frente a lo cual la chica solo atinó a decir...

-Asdfghjj - seguido de eso, los ojos se volvieron blancos y la espuma salía de su boca logrando que se desmayara por 2 vez en el día.

Wooow eso sí que había sido una conversación interesante...

-¡¿MIYAMAE-SAN?!- el padre zarandeo entre sus brazos a la chica inconsiente

"Querida mama en el cielo… ¿Será que estaré haciendo algo mal?"

* * *

><p>Mientras...de otro lado de la escuela, los dos ángeles favoritos del Padre Kanae disfrutaban de un pequeño receso de sus 'agitadas' vidas...<p>

-Así que... Eh oído que algunos estudiantes han estado abusando de su poder sobre otros - la peligris bebió un poco de su café caliente...ese aroma era algo tan tranquilizador para ella

-¿Así? No eh oído nada sobre eso, seguro es un rumor bobo- Mariya miro aburrido hacia la ventana, se estaba empezando a nublar y la brisa era tan fresca...

-¿Enserio? También eh oído que hoy en el dormitorio 2 se han escuchado una especie de gritos...-

-Um, tal vez era 'Dios' jugando a los videojuegos, ya sabes que ella suele jugar a todo volumen.- contesto desinteresado el rubio.

-Oh Cierto...Pero dijeron que se escuchaba más como gemidos ahogados... ¿Raro no?- Matsurika dejo su taza sobre la mesa, mientras el humeante olor inundaba la sala.

-Yah, seguro era alguna zorra barata gritando por ahí, ya sabes, con eso de que le compramos el GTA 5...pero sinceramente no escuche nada, así que debe ser sólo otro tonto rumor-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si el oído de Mariya-sama es impresionante y difícil de engañar, algo como eso debió escucharlo sin dificultad...- el tono sarcástico de la peligris realmente estaba empezando a irritar a Mariya, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

-Pues no fue así- dijo entre molesto e irritado.

-Entonces... ¿Que hacía en esos momentos? Ya sabe... en la mañana.- de nuevo cuestionando algo sin importancia.

-Tomar mi sueño de belleza ¿Que más podría hacer?-

-Oh...ya veo-

-Pff ¿Qué demonios pasa con todo este interrogatorio? Es tan de mal gusto Matsurika-

-Yo solo iniciaba una conversación normal con un tema en particular que escuche por ahí- se defendió la chica y volvió a beber de su café caliente.

-Como digas...Tsk Pero no estamos aquí para conversar como dos vendedoras de mercado, ¿Me puedes decir ya porque me llamaste? - la miro irritado, muchos rodeos solo hacía que perdiera su valioso tiempo.

-¿No puedo simplemente citar a mi amo por el deseo de verlo?- un tono tan inocentemente burlesco salió de aquella frase

-Ya, pero el día que digas eso enserio, Kanako volara a lado de sus parientes cerdos-

-Ahhh hablando del cerdo... justo de ella quería hablar- Matsurika sonrió burlesca mientras Mariya ponía mala cara...

.

.

.

"Carajo, otro sermón más..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Mierda...me duele la cabeza horrible... ¿Qué paso?" Peor que tener una resaca, así sentía...la ojiazul despertó mirando a su alrededor con cuidado...

"Kanae..." El nombre vago en su mente tratando de acomodar la pieza que faltaba...

Click.

Sobresaltada se levantó buscando con la vista al hombre...

-¿Kanako-san?-

-PFFF...- soltó aire aliviada, en lugar del tortuoso hombre sentado a su lado, se había despertado con la bella vista de su senpai

-¿R-Ryukken-sama? ¿Qué haces aquí? "¿Otra vez estoy soñando?"

-Oh...vine a la enfermería por una pequeño raspón, nada grave...pero me tope con que estabas aquí...cosa que no debería sorprenderme ya- su senpai sonrió logrando un pequeño sonrojo de su parte

-Jejeje - río nerviosa -es que la enfermería es agradable.- "No, no parece un sueño, aún no me estoy violando a Ryukken-sama...espera...sueño...violación...dejavu "

Su cara empezó a tomar colores más rojos al recordar el pequeño sueño que había tenido...no tenías que ser genio para saber de quién trataba ¿No crees?

-Si...un lugar agradable para los enfermos ¿No?, veo que la fiebre te ha vuelto, mira esa cara - "Okay ¡¿Porque demonios hoy todos se finjan en lo rojo de mi cara?! ¡¿Por qué no se fijan en el clima? O en el hambre mundial, la guerra, yo que sé, ¡Cualquier cosa menos yo y mi rostro!"

La peliroja coloco su mano en su frente..."La mano de Ryukken-sama es tan cálida" ignorando sus anteriores quejas, cerró los ojos y se perdió en aquel pequeño contacto..

-Deberías cuidarte más Kanako-san...sobre todo por esas manchas...-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tocó el cuello institivamente...se había ido...la bufanda... no estaba y su cuello estaba completamente descubierto.

-Y-yo...n-no es lo que parece- "Bueno si era...pero no de la forma que crees"

-¿Asi? Pues a mí parece que si...me has estado ocultando algo Kanako-san- la reprendió con mirada severa.

-Gulp- trago con dificultad, podría ser que... ¿Ryukken haya descubierto la verdad?

-Asi que no me lo dirás tu ¿Eh? - frunció el ceño molesta.

-Y-Yo n-no. Haaa ¿C-como te enteraste?- "¿Será que Mariya le dijo algo? Sólo para vengarse... ¿Ese bastardo sería capaz de eso? Mejor dicho ¿De que no será capaz ese bastardo? "

-El padre Kanae.-

-¿E-eeeh?- "¿Cómo se iba a enterar el padre? ¡Argg! ¡Todo es tan confuso! A menos que...no me digas que... ¡¿Hablé dormida?! ¡NOOO!" Su cara volvió a estallar en rojo, claro si es que se podía más rojo... Y ahora ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía sentirse mucho más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

-Él dijo algo de síndrome de Tchavosky...-

Por quien sabe cuanta vez al día, Kanako exhalo todo el aire que había contenido...

Se sintió aliviada...

"Estúpidos malentendidos..." Se volvió a quejar.

-¿Es algo grave?- pregunto preocupada su senpai

-Uh..no...e-es sólo algo emm temporal, las manchas se me quitaran...eventualmente.- contesto nerviosa, otra vez mintiéndole a su senpai...que mal.

-¿Es así? -suspiro- b-bueno me alegro que no sea nada grave, no me gustaría que mi Kohai sufriera algo así...-

-S-senpai- la miro ilusionada, esa chica si que era un pan de dios, ese era la razón principal por la cual tenía muchas fan's de seguro.

-Jaja ¿te cuento algo gracioso y vergonzoso? -

Kanako asintió con la cabeza, curiosa de saber que le causaba tanta gracia a la chica.

-Jaja por un momento pensé que eran chupetones jajaja que estúpido ¿No? Jaja-

-Eh si...jajaja que t-tontería senpai jajaja- en su mente Kanako lloraba internamente..."Por favor senpai, no me juzgues, estoy siendo amenazada..."

-Eso me recordó a cuando me dijeron que ese tipo de marcas se hacían para marcar propiedad jajaja que bobería, jaja enserio que ya no saben que inventar - Ryukken se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír, si, todo lo que se había imaginado era un tontería tan extraña.

-S-si, jajaja a-así es la gente hoy en día jejeje - "Así qué esas cosas si eran algo para marcar propiedad...Ughh..." Pensó nerviosa

Luego de eso, conversaron un poco más sobre algunos temas en general -temas que Kanako evito que tuvieran que ver con Mariya- pasado un buen rato Ryukken miro el reloj en la pared, dándose cuenta de que a este paso se le haría tarde para su entrenamiento, decidió despedirse...no sin antes reconfortar un poco a Kanako.

-So... ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Pero espero que podamos platicar pronto! Tal vez podríamos ir por un café...-

-Me encantaría Ryukken-sama- mostró la sonrisa más grande que tenía, había sido estupendo pasar un rato con su senpai, así que después de todo la visita a la enfermería no había sido en vano.

-Jajaja ok, ¡Quedamos luego! Cuídate - le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y salió corriendo...

Eso había sido...no podía ser...se pellizcó el brazo para comprobarlo

"No, no estoy soñando"

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro...

"¡Enserio que tengo que venir más seguido a la enfermería! Jejeje"

¡Había sido una tarde perfecta para Kanako! Quitando claro, el hecho de haberse topo con Kanae, pero el solo hecho de haber recibido un pequeño beso de despedida de su senpai le bastaba para olvidar lo mal que le había sido su semana.

Oh si...la vida era bella.

Hasta qué...

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Mariya-san! Yo voy de salida pero bueno... ¡Te encargo a Kanako-san! Jajaja - escucho a lo voz de Ryukken a lo lejos, y el solo haber oído aquel nombre la había logrado estremecer.

Podría ser que...

-Así que la cerda está bien.- dijo la voz varonil, miro hacia la puerta donde el travesti estaba apoyado.

-Umm y-yo no-

-A decir verdad parece que lo bastante bien como para estar de zorra con otra. Entonces es obvio que puedes volver tu sola.- - la miro molesto y le lanzo una bolsa que contenía...ropa limpia al parecer.-

-Por cierto no intentes huir de tu castigo...o te irá peor, Adiós perra- aporreo la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la chica totalmente aturdida.

"¿Ahora que mierda pasó?" Una confundida Kanako miraba hacia la puerta...que día más loco.

* * *

><p>-Suspiro- ¿Cuántas veces había ya suspirado en el día?<p>

"¿Ahora qué voy hacer?" Miro hacia la puerta, luego de mucho pensar había decidido volver a su habitación -eso y la enfermera la había literalmente corrido- no tenía ganas de estar aquí...tenía un horrible mal presentimiento y un nudo en el estómago de los nervios...

Bueno igual no ayudaba lo que la líder de dormitorio le había dicho...

-Flash BACK-

-Miyamae-saaaan, ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?- 'dios' le miraba curiosa - Sobretodo ¿Por qué tu sola? Creí que regresarías con Mariya-san como todos los días-

-Ummm -negó con la cabeza- es que...me estoy quitando de la enfermería.-

-¿Y ella no fue por ti?- interrogo de nuevo

-N-no, emmm e-ella tenía cosas que hacer...- contesto nerviosa.

-Oh ya veo~ ¿Hoy celebran algo en especial?-

-¿Algo especial? Uh..n-no que yo recuerde...- "A menos que sea el aniversario del día que inicio mi infierno y no lo recuerde...aunque eso no tiene nada de especial pero bueh"

-Oh. Bueno tal vez si, vi a Mariya-san llevando unos objetos raros, algo como unas esposas ¿acaso tendrán una fiesta temática como policías? Mou~ que envidia es ser joven, yo también suelo hacer esas fiestas con mis amigos pero luego de tanto...- y 'dios hablaba y hablaba, mientras Kanako solo podía pensar "¡¿Esposas?, ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!"

-Asi que bueno, diviértanse entonces Miyamae-san -Le dio una pequeña palmadita-

-¿E-eh?- la peliazul la miro confundida ¿De qué diversión hablaba?

-No hagan mucho ruido ¿eh? El hecho de que yo vaya a estrenar mis nuevas súper bocinas que me acaba de regalar Mariya-san, no significa que pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran.- 'dios' sonrió maliciosamente y antes de desaparecer de su lado puedo escuchar un...

-Suerte.-

-FIN FLASHBACK-

¿Qué si tenía miedo? Ósea... ¿Miedo? PFFF ¡En el diccionario de Miyamae Kanako no existía esa palabra! -bueno en primera no tenía diccionario-

"Oh vamos ¡No seas tan cobarde chica! You can! Fight!"

Miles y miles de palabras de aliento aparecían en su mente, bueno si nadie te anima, anímate a ti misma ¿no?

Respiro profundo y lo decidió... Iba a entrar a esa maldita habitación.

Después de todo, Mariya no tenía razón alguna para hacerle algo.

No había hecho nada malo ¿no?

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió decidida.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y lo único que podía apreciar era Mariya sentado siendo iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna...

Esa mirada...solo podía decirle algo...

-triple amonestación...- el chico susurro.

-Gulp- trago con dificultad y recapacito de nuevo... ¿Por qué demonios se había hecho la valiente y había abierto la puerta? ¡¿Por qué no mejor decidió dormir en el suelo del pasillo?!

-¿Ne? Parece que llego la hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato...- sentenció el rubio.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, cientos de opciones que no había considerado antes de abrir la maldita puerta...miles de forma de huir...que en este momento ya eran en vano pensar si habrían funcionado o no...sólo había una cosa de la cual si podía estar segura...

"Mierda...

Algo me dice que mañana regresare a la enfermería..."

* * *

><p>Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan!<p>

¿Qué será que estaba soñando Kanako en la enfermería?

¿Por qué Mariya le regalo SuperBocinas a dios?

¿Qué demonios le pasará a Kanako ahora?

¿Me dejaran algún review?

¿Por qué están leyendo esto con voz de suspenso?

Todo eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo JAJAJAJAJA ok no xD

Pero bueno...el próximo capitulo...uyuyuyuy~~Os dejo a su imaginación~~ (?) jajajaja bueh, fue ironico escribir esto..., porque no me venia mucho segun a la cabeza para este capitulo...de hecho estaba mas enfrascada en querer subir un nuevo fic Negitoro mio, pero me dije: NO! Kenat no! primero tienes que subir el de regalo de cumpleaños! y aun cuando parte de mi queria escribir The love game...(bueno si lo medio escribixD) pero solo la idea general, luego recapacite y me puse a escribir este enserio! obligue s mi cabeza a pensar y~~~ pum! despues de varios dias (porque no tenía mucho tiempo libre xD bueno, mejor dicho no tengo) por fin lo pude acabar~ con correcciones y todo~

Jaja no me venía nada en la mente y al final termine escribiendo 11 hojas.-. I don't know with me (?)

Jajaja una pregunta... ¿Cuánto les dio la operación sencilla de Mariya?

Si les dio lo mismo que Kanako...necesitan recordar más sus clases básicas de matemáticas~ (?) Recuerden: En operaciones largas primero se hacen las multiplicaciones.

Kenat enseñando a la gente desde 2011(?) Ah qué ok no xD jaja ah sí, el número de chupetones equivale a la respuesta (?) es raro…pero si leen bien, Mariya le dejo 4 marcas esta vez….4 porque esa era la respuesta de la operación…

Bueno ya... Mucha habla, y me necesito ir a estudiar inglés aparte que me duele horrible la maldita cabeza….xD

¡Ah sí!

El próximo capítulo ¡va para Navidad! Bueno ¡Diciembre! (Que es cuando tendré vacaciones -poquitas pero bueh-)

Por cierto déjenme un reviewsito no? Dale~ y los amare con todo mi corazón de Neko *^* ¡Enserio! Me gusta leer sus opiniones o críticas constructivas~ ¡me ayudan a mejorar y animan! De hecho cuando entre me quede como wooow! Ya hemos llegado a 42 reviews? Me siento orgullosa (?) Incluso si llego a los 50 creo que me sentiré muy feliz (: poco a poco voy creciendo como autora en fanfiction xD me gustaría enserio escribir mas, pero la uni no deja….eso..pero no me rendiré!

¡Bueno eso! ¡Nos vemos en diciembre!

¡Los quiere Kenat!


	6. Triple amonestación

-Hace una supereverencia apenada- GOMENASAI MINNAAAA!-

Se que dije que publicaría en diciembre y no lo hize, me siento terriblemente fatal…

De hecho no hize muchas cosas que pensé. Sali de vacaciones de la universidad mas tarde de lo que pensé y luego venían las fechas decembrinas x.x que no te dejan escribir porque hay gente cerca y odio eso Dx te observan mientras escribes…..

Y bueno…esto no iba a dejar que lo lean ellos.

Lo iba a subir el 31, pero era tan poco que me dio pena presentar eso…ahora que ya no tengo gente encima fastidiando pude complementarlo mejor….

Yep, y para los pervertidos puse un poquillo mas….mas….bueno ya saben, algo medio limme/lemmon, no soy tan buena en eso y se notara xD

Pero en fin. Basta de habladurías….

-ANOTACIONES

- - - Dialogos

" " Pensamientos

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: MARIA HOLIC NO PERTENECE….SI FUERA ASI…SHIZU Y KANAKO SERIAN CUÑADAS ….IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN 8)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Termino de conectar todos los cables que requería y se sentó en su cómodo sillón agotada. Prendio la Tv y tomo el mando….oh si, este era el tiempo de dios.

-Es agradable que hayamos recibido regalos nuevos ¿no es asi Yonakuni-san?-

El perro ladro contento.

Tomo un poco de su refresco y prosiguió -La gente es tan bondadosa con nosotros….el padre Kanae, Mariya-san….realmente la gente de esta época son tan buenos…-

Su amigo canino contesto de nuevo con ladridos contentos.

-¿Pero sabes Yonakuni-san? –cerro los ojos concentrada- No importa el tiempo, porque incluso en esta época hay gente que no sabe expresarse tan bien…o gente que no puede aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿Es triste verdad?-

El canino bajo la cabeza y sus orejas.

-Suspiro- Los jóvenes son tan tontos sin importar la época…-

Miro hacia la ventana con una extraña concentración…

-Realmente espero que este muchacho no haga cosas tan malas…no puedo reprenderlo por lo que hace o hará, es tan terco y decidido como su abuela…nada para a los Shidou ¿no es así? No por nada, son lo que son ahora...-puso una sonrisa nostálgica, seguramente recordando buenos tiempos-

Yonakuni-san la observo curioso, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su dueña.

-Y la chica…si, espero que la chica que se dé cuenta que en el corazón no se manda…quien diría que repetiría la misma historia que su madre: encontrando al hombre que no esperaba en esta escuela de chicas…enamorándose sin saber, es una lástima que yo no pueda ayudarla como lo hize con ellos –sonrio de nuevo- además esta pareja es más diferente, los jóvenes de ahora son tan modernos que hacen de todo, quieren apresurar las cosas sin conocer el camino bien, quieren correr sin saber caminar, no, no, no, todo era mejor antes. Definitivamente.

_Yo sé lo que hago_

Las palabras del chico aparecieron de repente…si justo al igual que su abuela, si que eran tercos….asi eran los Shidou.

-Bueno Yonakuni-san….Dejemos de pensar en esos, y juguemos un poco ¡No es hora de pensar en eso!-

El perrito se sento a un lado y bravo contento.

Si…

Dios todo lo sabe.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El frío viento se colaba por la ventana, la oscuridad inundaba la habitación y la Luna era la única fuente de luz que había decidido acompañar la noche.

Las corrientes de aire que le helaban las piernas le decían que pronto se acercaría invierno...pero incluso ese viento no era la causa de su escalofrió...porque la verdadera causa...

Era el chico de enfrente.

Su mirada parecía atravesarla con mil cuchillas, sus ojos llenos de ira, lujuria y esa sonrisa socarrona.

Definitivamente no eran una buena combinación. ¿Y dónde había quedado su ropa normal? ¿Y la peluca? Cuando decía que veía a un chico...no estaba bromeando. La larga cabellera rubia ahora era remplazada por una más corta. Su habitual falda no estaba, y en su lugar estaban unos shorts y un sports blanco.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin la peluca, la falda...sin las cosas de chica...

Debía admitir que no se veía nada mal.

Pero aun así... ¿Porque estaba así? ¿No tendría frio? Negó con la cabeza, no debería estar preocupándose por eso...

Sino por haber escuchado de él:

_Triple amonestación_

Eso la hacía temblar y literalmente orinarse del miedo.

"¿T-triple?"

Todo este tiempo correteando de un lado a otro, consiguiendo cosas imposibles a horarios impensables y no había servido de nada.

Las miles de cosas se agrupaban en su cabeza y ella solo podía decir…

-¿P-porque?-

-Te dije...-el rubio se acercó a su oído y susurro - que nadie toca mi mercancía.

Y la piel se le erizo...-¿M-mercancía?-

-Kanako...eres MI sirvienta, MIA, no la de esa perra roja...-

"¿P-perra roja? Podría ser...podría ser..."

-Hablo de Ryukken, no te hagas estúpida; bueno ya lo eres, así que mejor dicho no te hagas más-

-¿Q-que tiene que ver ella? Solo me la tope en la enfermería y en...-

-¡BASTA!- La peliazul retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente. -¡YO NO TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR TUS EXCUSAS BARATAS!-

"De por si nunca lo haces"

-EN TODO CASO, NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR U OPINAR. AQUI YO SOY EL AMO.-

Pasos y más pasos atrás, si antes la mirada del rostro le causaba temor, ahora con ese tono de voz añadido la hacían morirse del miedo.

-P-pero amo...tal vez deberíamos, no sé, reconsiderar ese aspecto-

-¿Que vamos a reconsiderar? ¿Que tu castigo sea duro?- el chico se relamió los labios.

"A la mierda, yo me largo de aquí"

Retroceder y huir era el plan más sensato que se le ocurría...

Pero la pared en su espalda no parecía querer desaparecer por arte de magia en estos momentos.

Los brazos de Mariya se posicionaron en ambos lados de su cuerpo, aprisionándola entre él y la pared. El chico se acercó a su cuello, aspirando su aroma y enviándole cierto cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago.

-¿M-mariya...?-

-¿Sabes Kanako-san? Es normal entre el ganado que sean marcados para mostrar a que dueño pertenecen-

-¡N-no necesito más marcas!- giro y se tapó el cuello con las manos- a-así que ¡déjame!-

-Tú no me ordenas cerda- un pequeño empujón y cayó sobre el colchón

-¿Q-que haces?- el rubio se posiciono a cuatro encima de ella y con una mano aprisiono las suyas. - D-déjame.-

-Sera otro tipo de marca...- empezó a desabotonar su blusa- una que te gustara...-

-N-no creo- sintió una mano deslizarse por su abdomen, no sabía si era por la urticaria pero el contacto le quemaba- ¿P-porque no paramos esto ahor- y fue callada por los labios del chico…

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa "¿Q-que demonios?"

No sabía que pensar, solo había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que había probado esos labios y aun recordaba perfectamente su sabor...

Dulce, picante...

Embriagador.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No debería estar deleitándose con sus labios!

¡Estúpidos y deliciosos labios de Mariya!

Siempre que Mariya la ponía en este tipo de situación, sabía que llegaría el momento que pararía su tortura y la dejaría rascándose hasta morirse en esa cama...

Pero esa mano traviesa parecía indicarle que eso no pasaría pronto.

Tomo por encima de su sostén, su seno izquierdo, masajeándolo poco a poco...

-Ahh...- la chica ahogo un gemido

El rubio sonrió - ¿Sabes? Lo disfrutaríamos mas sin ese molestoso sostén...-Kanako se lo quedo viendo estupefacta, realmente no sabía que decir - permíteme hacerte el favor - pero ella se dio cuenta que debió hablar aunque sea cuando el sostén fue retirado; dejando sus pechos completamente expuestos.

-Wow, ¡sí que son grandes!- el chico la miro tan lascivamente

-¡D-deja de verme! E-es más ¡Suéltame!-

Pero el solo la ignoro -Me provocan... saborearlos- lamio lentamente su pezón

Y la ola de sensaciones la invadio -Ah..ahh...- "mierda, no se suponía que hiciera eso" - ¡s-suéltame degenerad- Ahhh!- su lengua la torturaba en un seno y el otro estaba a cargo de sus dedos; que jugueteaban con este. La piel ya le había empezado a picar...sabía que a este paso la urticaria ya debía haber salido de a montones, y sin embargo eso no era en lo que más pensaba en esos momentos...

-Ahhh...-

Los dedos de él se movían con maestría haciéndola gemir cuando no quería.

Su mente poco a poco empezaba a nublarse, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para detenerlo...cualquier cosa serviría.

-S-si no paras ahora, g-gritare tan fuerte que la líder de dormitorio v-vendrá-

El rubio paro por un segundo, segundo que hizo a Kanako aliviarse al pensar que había logrado zafarse de la situación...

Oh que equivocada estas mí querida peliazul.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa -Oh, no te preocupes por eso, alguna alma caritativa y buena le ha regalado a 'dios', unas nuevas superbocinas y un nuevo videojuego; así que siéntete libre de gritar mi nombre tan fuerte como quieras.-

Su cara palideció, eso no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Aunque a decir verdad, viniendo de ese Shidou nunca debió esperar una respuesta buena.

-G-gritare tu nombre en un juicio, ¡E-esto es c-considerado Violación, por si no sabías!

-No es considerado violación, si te gusta- se pegó más a su cuerpo, tomando con sus manos el rostro de la chica; obligándola a verlo cara a cara...con los rostros tan cerca, la cara de Kanako se ponía roja por aquella cercanía.

-¡N-no me gusta!- volteo su mirada nerviosa hacia el otro lado - ¿Q-que te hace p-pensar esa tonteri-ahhh- un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir algo duro rozarle 'ahi abajo'

-Eso. Es lo que me hace pensarlo - el chico empezó a rozar cada vez más su miembro a ella, incluso aun encima de sus ropas; la ola de sensaciones la invadía y su respiración se agitaba

-¿Porque no solo admites que te gusta? -

-P-porque no es v-verdad-

-¿Necesitas más pruebas? Bien. Te las daré...Prueba numero 1...- el chico bajo a la altura de su falda y la alzo sin vergüenza alguna, la cara de Kanako se volvía roja, cada vez más...

-¡¿Q-que haces p-pervertido?! ¡D-deja de ver! ¡Q-quita esa mano de ahi!-

-Estas bastante húmeda...fácilmente podría entrar y salir de ti...-se mordió el labio inferior ansioso- me pregunto si serás tan estrecha y cálida...creo que deberíamos comprobarlo ¿no crees?-

La chica escucho como el cierre era bajado, mierda; ¡No!

-¡BASTA! ¡ESTO ES...ES...DEMASIADO! ¡SUELTAME!-

-Esa es la 2 prueba...-

-¿Hee?- lo miro confundido "¿De qué mierda habla ahora?"

-No te tengo atada ni nada, tus manos son libres y podrías empujarme y salir corriendo cuando quieras...y sin embargo no lo haces...-

Abrió su boca para protestar, ¿pero que iba a decir a su favor? Era verdad...ya no tenía las manos sujetadas y ella...ella estaba ahí por...aghh ¡No! - ¡D-deja de aprovecharte de mí estupidez! ¡D-de confundirme! ¡Deja d- el chico la interrumpió cerrando la distancia entre ella, y la beso...la beso con fuerza y pasión...

Inconscientemente ella le correspondió...

Inconscientemente ella permitió a su lengua entrar en su boca...

Inconscientemente ella siguió con esa pelea de lenguas...

No, ella no debería querer esto...era culpa de esos labios, la hacían perder el control.

Sí, eso era. Ella estaba siendo controlada por ese sabor...seguro era un veneno o algo, una droga adictiva que ella tenía que corresponder aunque no quería.

Una droga que la confundía y que la controlaba...

Que controlaba su mente, su cabeza, sus labios y sus manos...sus manos que se empezaban a colar por debajo del sports del rubio, tanteando el buen formado abdomen del chico...

"¡Demonios! Recupera el control de tu cuerpo Kanako, recupera el control, ¡Cerebro llamando a Cuerpo! ¡Cerebro llamando a cerebro! ¡Respondan! ¡Respondan!"

Pero su cuerpo hizo caso omiso, probablemente aturdida por todas esas emociones, dejo a sus manos seguir su recorrido hasta tocar los duros y parados pezones del rubio.

-ahh...- el gimió entre el beso regresando a la realidad a Kanako quien rompió el beso con rapidez.

-Tercera prueba...- y ella de nuevo atónita, sin saber que decir...- solo admítelo...te gusta esto...tu...deseas esto.-

La mente le daba vueltas, eso no era verdad; ella no podía estar deseando a un chico ¡Ella era lesbiana! Un chico no podía alterarle las hormonas, ¡menos este chico!.

Este chico era su verdugo ¡el que la hacía sufrir͵ no el que la excitaba!

Y sin embargo empezaba a sentir esa molestia ahí abajo...

No quería sentirlo, tenía que sacarse esa sensación abrumadora de encima.

-Estas muy excitada...te gustaría liberarte de esa molestia ¿verdad? - sabía que el probablemente habría leído su mente como siempre, y sabía que ese tono solo la llevaría a aprovecharse de ella. -Solo dilo...di...'Amo, quiero que me lo hagas' - sus partes íntimas rozándole de nuevo y enloqueciéndole. Poco a poco perdía la cordura, esta tortura no es la que uno espera con una triple amonestación. Bueno en realidad nunca esperabas este tipo de cosas. Aghh era frustrante para ella como ese pequeño contacto la terminaba aturdiendo...se preguntaba ¿si no hubiera en nada en medio que se sentiría? ¡No! ¡No! De nuevo todo el sentido común se le iba al carajo.

No sabía qué hacer. Los pensamientos de que esto estaba mal, que ella era lesbiana, alérgica a los chicos y con quien estaba era su verdugo aparecían en su mente...Pero claro de nuevo sintiendo los labios de Mariya en su cuello, las manos recorrer el cuerpo y la tortura de ahí abajo...

Bueno, sinceramente no razono lo siguiente:

-¡S-solo hazlo y ya!-

-¿Hmm?- el chico paro todo lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil admitirlo...bueno -se levantó como si nada y empezó a ponerse su ropa normal y peluca...

-¡¿Q-que haces?!-

-Triple amonestación-

-¿Hee?- sus cejas se arquearon confusas..." ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"

-Espero que ahora sepas todo lo que yo pueda dar y no esa perra roja…Suerte con tu urticaria y demás Bakanako...- se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir, la miro con deseo y relamió sus labios- Te hubiera encantado que te hiciera mía... ¿no es verdad? Es una lástima que se nos acabó el tiempo cenicienta, pero ya son las doce y ya no molestare más...- salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué se le acabó el tiempo? ¿A qué demonios se refería? Pero de nuevo una sensación la inundo y no era muy placentera...

La picazón.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas y se rasco con desespero.

"Deja que un chico te toque decían...no te saldrá urticaria decían..."

No tenía ni tiempo de pensar en el significado que tenía sus palabras...se retorcía irritada...

Damint, esta iba a ser una larga noche y de nuevo no era nada de lo que había planeado...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Los pájaros cantaban anunciando un buen día...los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana hasta su cara.

Se estiro entre las sabanas, el colchón le parecía tan suave...

Sonrió entre sueños mientras aspiraba el aroma a dulce, rosas, a frescura...un aroma tan embriagador. Ese olor que le era tan conocido... ese olor que era de...

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, esta no era su cama… era de...

-¡Mariya!- los recuerdos de la noche pasada empezaron a bombardear su mente, su cara se tiño de rojo rápidamente al comprender ya lo que había pasado...o mejor dicho lo que casi había hecho.

Bueno ¿Contaría como que lo hizo o no?

Brr ¿Porque pensaba en eso ahora? -negó con la cabeza-

"Concéntrate en lo importante Kanako"

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la hizo voltear; la causa de sus desgracias apareció ante ella…

-Despertaste...- los ojos de rubí la miraron - será mejor que descanses...así que me voy-

Por instinto propio se levantó apresurada, no podía dejarlo ir. Después de todo lo que hizo, tenía tanto que reclamar; tomo su brazo con apuro...-Espera...Tenemos que...-

Inusual.

El contacto no...

-¿Shizu-chan?-

No había urticaria.

-Hola Kana-chan –sonrio nerviosa-….emm tengo un mensaje de parte de Mariya…-

-¿Eh?-

-"Felicidades por haber cumplido la apuesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras de ahora en adelante" o algo asi… ¿De qué apuesta habla?-

_Es una lástima que se nos haya acabado el tiempo cenicienta_

La frase haciendo eco en su cabeza. Lo que había pasado…tiempo….

¿Era su castigo? ¿O una forma de despedirse o qué? ...

Argg...

La verdad era...

Que el aprovecho hasta el último minuto de su estúpida apuesta.

Ese bastardo...

Imaginándose la sonrisa de malvado que seguro ahora ese tipo tenia pensó...

"Querida madre en el cielo...la semana más horrible de mi vida ha terminado...

Y de la forma que menos esperaba…

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?"

Suspiro deprimida, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar…

Se sentía sucia, deprimida, confundida.

Sobre todo eso ultimo…. ¿Qué carajos había pasado con ella? Se suponía que ella lo odiaba a él….y él a ella…. ¿Entonces porque ayer casi….casi….?

-Ne Kana-chan ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo, te parece bien? Charlar un poco…-

Charlar.

Si probablemente eso sería lo mejor, más si era con Shizu-chan que era todo un ángel para ella…definitivamente le encantaría que este ángel la consuele de sus penas, un abrazo de parte de ella le vendría bien….tal vez algo mas…ya sabes como consuelo para ella.

-Yo también estoy aquí cerda.- la sirvienta peligris que tanto conocía apareció de repente - no creas que te dejare a solas para que pervertías a Shizu-sama, cerda pervertida.-

Bueno, tal vez tendría que olvidarse del consuelo.

-¡No soy una pervertida!-

-Te creería si no estuvieras despeinada y en esa cama.-

La sangre se le subió de nuevo a la cara -¡N-no es lo que parece!- y de nuevo las imágenes sobre anoche pasaron sobre su mente "¡N-no, e-eso no paso!¡Ellas no tienen forma de saberlo! ¡Ni razón para saberlo!"

-¿Asi? Entonces… ¿Cómo fue? Anda vamos, dígalo. ¿O prefiere que lea sus pensamientos?-

-¡DEJA DE LEER MENTES! .- "mierda, mierda, mierda"-

-Kana-chan…-la rubia se tapó la boca con las manos sonrojada- no me diga que tu…-

-N-no Shizu-chan, e-enserio n-no-

-Ya tengo cuñada…oh dios… ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar Matsurika? Es la primera vez que mi hermano hace algo así…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuñada?! ¡Shizu-chan nooo!-

Matsurika interrumpió -Debería actuar, cambiándose de familia, o expulsando a su hermano por estúpido al elegir a esa pervertida-

-¡No soy pervertida!-

-¿Pervertida? Oh –miro detenidamente a la peliazul, su cara adquirio un sonrojo al caer en cuenta por fin de la situación, viendo a la chica peliazul con diferentes marcas en el cuello y el pecho, con el cabello despeinado y toda la ropa malpuesta….empezaba a entender el sentido pervertido al que se referia Matsurika –Kana-chan…tu y mi hermano…-

Y por primera vez en todo Maria holic, Kanako no fue la que se desmayo…

-¡Shizu-chan, vuelve! ¡Enserio n-no es lo que parece! ¡Nosotros dos…no….osea…casi…osea no! ¡Noo!- zarandeo a la chica desesperada mientras la sirvienta peligris solo sonreía, divertida de la situación.

"Querida madre en el cielo….ayúdame por favor"

* * *

><p>Y TERMINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

La semana.

Jajajaja de hecho casualmente lei que alguien pregunto:¿cuantos días van?

Eh aquí la respuesta….de hecho todo esta fríamente calculado por mi mente (?) ok no, pero si se fijan en los capítulos anteriores y hacen sumas se darán cuenta que si son los 7 dias exactos. De hecho….la razón por la que Mariya para….en ese momento….bueno, ya sabran porque fijándose en el "cenicienta".

Si, mi limme/lemon fue algo tan no se, es complicado aunque no lo crean….no por el hecho de escribir la escena en si…si no por los mismos personajes…

Mariya solo lo habría hecho poniendo una excusa por delante…nunca diría que lo hace por el mismo. Ya saben como es de orgulloso…

Kanako siempre estaría en un debate personal entre si, estaba bien o mal, y entre que ella es lesbiana y no podría querer hacer algo asi con su verdugo.

Es por eso que quedo asi xD

En fin, enserio no podía publicar nada con el pendiente de que tenia que terminar y subir bien esto. Y aunque tarde semanas, meses nunca lo voy a dejar abandonarlo hasta que lo termine…. Y eso será pronto…

Tal vez solo un capítulo más y ya.

Agradezco a quienes lo leen, a quienes comentan, a quienes no. Sin esas personas esta escritora de pacotilla no escribiría ni un poco…

En fin, ya saben pueden apretar el botón de review y dejar su opinión sobre lo que piensan del capítulo, de los personajes y demás :D cualquier cosa es bien recibida.

Bueno…nos vemos en el próximo.


End file.
